Fire and Spun Gold
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: A short series of related one shots which follow how Sam discovers Dean and Castiel's relationship. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own these characters, but would love Castiel for Christmas.

Dean watched as the sunlight slowly infiltrated the room, steadily growing brighter the higher the sun climbed in the sky. He watched one single beam work its way across the floor, growing brighter, growing larger as it steadily crept across the dingy motel carpet. He turned over, settled more comfortably into Castiel's side, who was laying staring lazily up at the ceiling, chest rising and falling in contented breathing.

Castiel turned his head slightly to look at Dean, eyes shining an almost luminescent blue in the steadily growing light. Dean felt transfixed by that gaze, couldn't look away, felt trapped by the perfect beauty of Castiel's eyes. He could see the sunlight reflecting within their dark blue depths, making them shine with an ethereal light that seemed to belong more to Castiel than the bright, bright sunlight.

Dean leant forward, pressed gentle lips to Castiel's claimed his mouth for his own, felt soft lips dropping silken kisses to his own, met Castiel's tongue in a sinful dance that betrayed his angelic nature. He felt Castiel's chest rising and falling in time with his own, felt the angel's warmth seeping into his slightly chilly body, felt Castiel's satisfied murmurs, pleasured gasps reverberating through this slim chest.

Dean felt the sunlight reach his back, start to creep up his skin, warm him from the back like Castiel was warming him from the front. The kiss ended, and Dean pulled away, to stare lovingly at Castiel, as the sunlight caught more fully on slightly tanned skin, fell on half closed eyes, made the blue irises seem richer and the dark eyelashes seem paler. The sun crept higher, caught in Castiel's hair, made it seem a richer brown than normal, caught on the shadowy impression of his wings outstretched behind him, standing proud from his body.

Castiel moaned, full lips parted, seemed fuller still as he pushed them out in a gentle pout as he shifted his body against the slightly too hard mattress beneath him, eyes slowly drifted fully closed, made the angel look more fragile somehow, more open, laid bare. He moaned again, louder this time, made lust roar like a wild beast through Dean's body, and he felt his cock twitch, stiffen, the scent of arousal hanging heavy in the air. He watched, breath catching in his throat, as Castiel arched his back, abdomen raising into the air to meet the sunlight, arms, hands splayed out behind him, as he moved.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, as his wings stiffened, spread out to catch the light, its friendly warmth. "Dean."

Dean watched in fascination as the angel bathed in the sunlight, erection standing proud from his body, as though the mere caress of the sun's warmth was turning him on. The hunter watched, teeth catching at his lower lip, felt his erection throb, felt lust shifting inside him, erasing every last thought he owned, until everything he had, everything he was, focussed upon Castiel.

Castiel repeated his name once more, arching his back again, as he writhed in the light, hand slowly travelling down to wrap gently around his own cock. His fingers started slowly sweeping up, over and around the sensitive skin of his arousal, growing stronger, more certain the longer that the angel pleasured himself. He cried out for Dean again, voice deeper in his lust, eyes flying wide to stare up at the ceiling blindly, as his hips bucked, rose from the bed to meet his furiously stroking hand, lips parted, breath rasping almost painfully in his throat.

Dean groaned, watched, and felt Castiel's orgasm like it was his own when the angel finally reached climax, released himself in pleasured spurts across his hand, across his abdomen, gasping out the hunter's name repeatedly as he came. His slim chest rose and fell, breath catching in his throat as his skin glowed from the light of the sun.

Castiel turned his head away from the glare, turned it back to Dean, eyes luminous, brimming with love, lust, the need to be filled by Dean. The hunter ran a reverent hand across Castiel's abdomen, slicked across Castiel's release, felt the skin smooth, unblemished, warm beneath his touch, growing steadily warmer as the sun continued to heat it. Dean blinked in surprise. It seemed as though the sun was having an effect on the angel. It seemed as though sunlight, its warmth, its beauty aroused Castiel, made him more receptive towards Dean than even before, his wings acting as sensitive conduits to his body.

Dean leant forward, claimed Castiel's lips possessively, worked his mouth against the angel's, let Castiel in when the angel licked, prodded, probed at Dean's lips with his tongue. Dean murmured out sudden pleasure at the taste of Castiel, sweet, pure, like toffee, chocolate, everything. Arousal rose within him, spread through him, made him settle between Castiel's parted thighs, cover the angel's body possessively with his own.

He broke the kiss, reached hastily for the lube, almost fumbled it in his haste, before he uncapped the tube, squeezed some shakily over his fingertips and smeared it across sensitive fingers. He glanced up at Castiel, saw him watching him, mouth opened slightly, lips pursed in a needy little pout.

Dean watched as Castiel's eyes snapped closed when the hunter eased a lube covered finger inside him, a moan squeezed past clenched teeth, soft parted lips, growing louder when another finger was added, twisted, stretched him wider. Castiel's hands bunched the sheets beneath his sun warmed body, writhed as much as Dean would let him, arousal pressing his cock hard into Dean's flesh. Dean withdrew his fingers, covered them in lube again and hastily smeared the cool liquid over his straining erection, cried out involuntarily when his fingers enclosed his sensitive head.

He braced himself against the bed, settled Castiel's legs a little wider, before he reached down between them, guided his cock inside the angel's tight hole, groaned loudly when he felt Castiel's tight warmth wrap solidly around him. He stayed like that for a moment, let Castiel settle, enjoyed the feel of the angel rubbing against him, around his cock, before he pushed, thrust deeper inside Castiel. He cried out at the exquisite feel of the angel wrapped around him, responding to him, writhing, crying out, eyes closed and mouth open in need, want, lust, desire, abandonment. He loved the sound of Castiel mewling and keening sounds of encouragement beneath him, wanting him and him alone.

Dean let himself go, let himself feel everything, felt pleasure shuddering through him in great waves as he took Castiel roughly, couldn't hold back with the angel so needy beneath him. He thrust roughly into his angel, enjoyed the feel of him tight around his cock, enjoyed making him squirm whenever he hit his prostate. He felt Castiel's heels press into his ass, driving him deeper, before the angel maneauvered Dean somehow onto his back, Castiel himself on top, still straddling him. The angel's wings stretched out above them both, quivering in the light as Castiel thrust himself down onto Dean, cried out wordlessly as Dean's cock rubbed against his prostate once more, sent waves of pleasure shuddering through him.

He continued riding Dean, took everything that his hunter was willing to give, fingers digging into Dean's flesh, as their bodies met sensuously, hips thrusting and meeting, thrusting and meeting as they rutted. Castiel finally let go, covered Dean's abdomen and chest with his release as he came, body, wings shuddering in the sunlight as he cried out helplessly for Dean. His chest heaved, as he continued rocking against Dean's hips, clenched his muscles tight around Dean's cock, until Dean climaxed, released his come into Castiel with a cry of the angel's name.

Castiel remained straddled upon Dean, breath slowly stilling to a slower pace, before he gently eased himself away from Dean, made Dean shudder and moan as his tight warmth released him. The angel sat there, face turned to the light, eyes closed, a slight smile curving his lips, his skin appearing almost golden in the light. Dean reached up, caressed Castiel's arm wondrously, reverently, made him shudder, lean into the contact happily.

Castiel folded his wings away, basked in the sunlight a little longer, then turned to Dean when he started to chuckle. He tilted his head to one side in the usual Castiel gesture of grand confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked, curiosity clear in the tone of his voice. "Are you laughing at me?"

Dean laughed harder, then shook his head, never taking his eyes from Castiel's.

"No, Cas. I'm not laughing at you. It's just - you ever see that movie "Gremlins"?" he asked, as his fingers stroked against Castiel's bare skin, raising pleasured goose bumps in their wake.

At Castiel's continued silence, Dean took that as the negative response that it was.

"Of course you haven't. You were probably up in Heaven playing your harp and polishing your halo when that was released. Gremlins involved this little creature that kinda looked like a freaky teddy bear thing that turned into gremlins when water touched its fur," Dean explained, running eyes as well as fingertips over Castiel's body.

"That's the wierdest compliment you're ever given me, Dean," Castiel observed, blinking in the sunlight uncertainly.

Dean chuckled, but didn't stop caressing the angel's skin. Castiel continued leaning into his touch, eyes closing momentarily as a smile touched his lips once more.

"I haven't finished yet, Cas. What I'm saying is, the sunlight seems to have the same effect on you - it turns you into ... something else, makes you more - " Dean struggled for the word he wanted.

"Uninhibited?" Castiel supplied, with his head tilted to the side once more.

"Yeah. What you said," Dean agreed, with an amused smirk. "The sunlight to you is like water to the Mogwai! Something to be remembered."

"So it's a good thing?" Castiel questioned, a teasing light brightening his expression, shone in his eyes and crinkled the corners in a slight smile.

"Oh yes, it's a very good thing," Dean agreed, as he pulled Castiel down for another kiss.

The angel kissed him back, eyes closed, lips responsive, tongues fucking and dancing, as the sunlight spread through Castiel once more, warming his body, worked its magic upon his system. Dean could feel in the shifting and the tension in the angel's muscles that Castiel was ready again, allowed the angel to settle between his legs, to cover his body with his own, as a satisfied smile settled across his face. He knew that whenever the sun shone in the future, Castiel would be ready to go. He only hoped that he would be able to keep up ...

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was riding high in the sky, sent filigree patterns of silver over all it touched as it bathed everything in its cool beauty. Dean walked out of the 7-Eleven store, clutching a paper sack of glazed donuts and a coffee to go, one donut drooping from his mouth, unsteadily clenched between his teeth. He walked to his car, unsurprised to find that Castiel was there already, waiting for him, leaning against the Impala's hood, hands pushed deep into his coat pockets, head bowed slightly.

The angel looked up at his approach, a slight smile touched his lips, before he looked up at the sky, at the stars, the moon hanging solidly overhead. The moonlight bathed his face in a silver glow, seemed to make his eyes shine for a moment, his skin glow with an ethereal light that Dean craved to touch, to kiss, to caress, to love again. His body looked tense, made Dean want to hold him, ease the stress, the tension, any pain away from the angel's deceptively fragile frame.

"Hey, Cas. What are you doing out so late?" Dean asked, removing the donut from between sugar glazed lips, trying for levity, hoping it worked.

"I could ask the same thing of you, Dean," Castiel replied, dropping his gaze back to Dean's without tilting his face back down from the sky.

Dean looked away, before he shrugged.

"I wanted some donuts. I was hungry and Sam ate the last of the pie. They didn't have any pie left in there," Dean muttered, initially evasive in his response, as he gestured back into the store. "Besides, I needed to clear my head a little. Things are just a bit - you know. "

He shrugged, uncertain as to how to put everything he was feeling into words, mind running over the impending apocalypse hanging over their heads, the knowledge that he was the one to start this whole situation in motion, that Sam had been the one to let Lucifer walk free. He didn't need to tell Castiel his problems - the angel already knew, could read it in his eyes, as well as in the set of his body, shared the same responsibilities he did, without question, without complaint.

"You don't need to be alone, Dean," Castiel told him, reached out to touch Dean's shoulder gently, hand resting in almost the exact same spot his handprint was burned forevermore into the hunter's tender flesh. "You have me. You will always have me."

Dean looked back to Castiel, but said nothing at first. Then he smiled, saw the shared responsibilty mirrored in Castiel's eyes, the unwavering love, loyalty, faith in him trapped deep within the angel's soul.

"I know. Thanks, Cas," he said, with his first genuine smile since first seeing Castiel leaning against his car.

Castiel nodded slowly, gently rubbed Dean's shoulder, caressed his arm though the heavy leather jacket the hunter was wearing, as he cast a glance down at Dean's sack of donuts. Wordlessly, on impulse, Dean held the sack out to the angel, not expecting Castiel to take one, smiled when he did.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, almost shyly, gaze flickering up to Dean's face for an all too brief instant.

The hunter shrugged, a slight smile on his face as he watched Castiel bite down into the sticky treat, smiled wider when he saw the look of appreciation cross the angel's handsome face, eyes half closed, lips curved into a smile as he took another, larger bite of the donut held between sticky fingers. Within moments, the donut was gone, and Castiel was reaching for another.

With a chuckle of amusement, Dean let him have the donut, watched as the angel bit into the fried treat with a loud groan of pleasure. Dean watched in rapt fascination as Castiel moaned with every mouthful, cheeks crammed with donut, pleasured, almost orgasmic groans squeezing past pouting lips. His eyes rolled to the sky, sugar glazing smeared in an almost cute fashion across one cheek, chest rising and falling as labored breathing caught in his throat, moans fell from between slightly parted lips. When he looked at Dean, his pupils were blown wide, turned his usual blue eyes into black, before he looked away, eyes closed once more. His face tilted down as he chewed, looked fragile, more beautiful, made Dean want him even more.

The scent of sudden arousal hung heavy in the air, as the angel continued to eat, looked increasingly more turned on the longer he ate. Dean bit back a needy moan, felt an erection press against his jeans at the sight Castiel made, throat growing dry, constricted as Castiel reached for yet another donut. Dean let him have the whole sack, stepped closer to the eating angel, gently reached out to stroke Castiel's arm gently with a trembling hand. The angel closed his eyes, leant into Dean's touch, but didn't stop eating. He didn't seem like he was able to stop.

The hunter could see the angel's erection bulging firmly against the front of his pants, could see his slim chest rising and falling with every breath he took, every pleasured moan he made. Castiel's eyes drifted lazily open again, stared into Dean's eyes with a gaze more intense than usual, before he suddenly pressed urgent lips to Dean's, tasting of sugar and fried pastry and Castiel when Dean kissed him back, slipped his tongue inside the angel's mouth. Their kiss was urgent, hungry, wet, messy, open mouthed, filled with groans and muffled murmurs of each other's names, breath mingling, as their tongues fucked hard into each other's mouths.

Dean suddenly pulled away, shook his head, looked disturbed, but the gestures were lost upon Castiel, who tried to steal another impassioned kiss from the hunter's lips.

"We can't do this, Cas. Not here. The people in the store will see us," he said, casting a look over his shoulder at the 7-Eleven store behind them, just in case someone was looking, watching them.

He was relieved to find that no one was; at least not yet.

"They won't see anything, Dean," Castiel told him, voice gruffer than usual with barely held back lust, desire, passion.

"Yeah? You don't know how perverted some dudes are. I don't want some guy watching me get my freak on with my angel," Dean snorted, pulled away as Castiel tried to steal another kiss, hands grappling at Dean's leather jacket.

"They won't see, Dean. I'll make sure they won't see or remember a thing," Castiel said, before finally snagging a kiss from Dean's lips.

Dean gave him a level look before he gave the angel a lop-sided grin and a small nod of agreement.

"If you say so," he said, before he closed the distance between them once more, laid gentle lips upon Castiel's silken mouth, met kiss for kiss, caress for caress, moan for moan.

Castiel pawed hungrily at Dean's body, caressed every inch of him that he could reach, moaned when he felt Dean rub his arousal through the front of his pants. Castiel thrust his hips against Dean's palm, small grunts of satisfaction, encouragement falling from sugar stained lips, as he braced himself against the hood of the car behind him. His lips parted, his grunts became cries, became something that sounded very much like a repeated - "No!"

Dean slowly stopped stroking Castiel's cock, blinked in surprise at the angel, before he asked - "No? That should be a yes, shouldn't it?"

"No. I mean no. Not yet. Let me - let me take you," Castiel murmured, words mingling with breathy gasps as he fumbled at Dean's belt, his jeans, fingers trembling in his obvious need, untamed arousal, sugar fuelled lust.

His hand pressed against Dean's arousal when the angel unzipped his jeans, caressed him through the thin fabric of his boxers, knelt before him to nuzzle Dean's straining erection, suckled at the wet patch staining the front of the material. Dean moaned deep within his throat, fingers digging into Castiel's shoulders as the angel mouthed eagerly at Dean's erection, before he eased Dean's cock from his boxers, to take him into the wet heat of his mouth.

Dean started moving his hips in time with Castiel's bobbing head, soon started fucking his cock deep into Castiel's exquisite wet heated mouth, cries falling from parted lips as pleasure coursed through him, threatened to overcome him with every sweep and pass of the angel's lips, teeth and tongue. Dean looked down, cried out in pleasure at the sight of the angel's lips stretched around his erection, felt the beginnings of an orgasm pooling in his abdomen as Castiel suckled at the sensitive head of his cock. His teeth, his tongue teased and suckled at the head, down the shaft, across the slit, licking across the sensitive vein that run on the underside of Dean's cock, brow furrowed in extreme concentration as he pleasured his lover.

He applied pressure at the base of Dean's cock, wrapped fingers around it, as he continued his lazy sweep and pass of lips and tongue. Dean wanted to say something, to beg with Castiel to let him come, but he couldn't. His breath was stolen by need, by pleasured gasps and groans, as Castiel took him deep within his mouth once more, removing his hand finally. Dean started to fuck into his mouth once more, deeper, harder this time, almost animalistic noises bursting from needy lips, wanted to come, needed to come, wanted Castiel, needed Castiel to fuck him.

He felt his time drawing near, gave an incoherent noise when Castiel took him in deeper still, swallowed around his head and Dean climaxed, released his come in spurts down Castiel's throat, fucking his cock into the angel's mouth still as he rode out his orgasm, crying out unintelligibly for the angel.

He was dimly aware of Castiel pulling away from him with a wet pop, and Dean shivered at the loss of suction on his cock. He didn't see Castiel move, certainly didn't _hear_ him move until he was pressed against the hood of his own car, cheek pressed firmly against the cold steel by a strong hand.

Dean didn't struggle, just cried out a strangled - "yes!" - as he heard Castiel's zipper being pulled down behind him. He felt the slight chill of the night air, hitting bare skin, soon covered by the heat from Castiel himself, as he leant into Dean, fingers outspread before the hunter. Dean groaned loudly when he felt Castiel's erection pressed hard against his leg, groaned again when it rubbed against him when the angel moved, pressed sticky fingertips firmly against Dean's mouth. The hunter took Castiel's fingers into his mouth, suckled eagerly on them, made them wet with his tongue, held onto his wrist as he lapped eagerly at Castiel's fingers, complained when Castiel slowly slid them from between his lips reluctantly.

Dean's complaints soon turned to pleasured cries, as Castiel applied pressure, eased one finger inside Dean, slowly, loosening the tight muscles by degrees, before he met resistance as Dean's muscles clamped down tight around him. He impatiently waited while the hunter settled down, relaxed around him, beneath him, before he started loosening the muscles in gentle sweeps and rubs, fingertips catching, rubbing gently across Dean's prostate.

Dean cried out, rocked back onto Castiel's hand, wanted more of Castiel inside him, craved his touch; craved more than just his touch, craved Castiel himself. He cried out, voice strangled in overwhelming pleasure when Castiel eased another finger deep inside him, withdrew both, before he started easing his muscles wider, stroked Dean's prostate again, rubbed over the sensitive area gently, made Dean shake against him. The hunter's cries fell from between parted lips as Dean grew hard and ready, erection pressed against the cold metal of his own car.

Castiel withdrew his fingers, spat on his own hand, spat again, rubbed his saliva eagerly in shining sweeps across his weeping cock, smeared pre-cum across his straining length. He leant into Dean once more, stole a kiss from Dean's lips, before he reached down between them, eased his erection eagerly into Dean, stopped when Dean clenched tight around him. He waited, breath catching in his throat in small puffs of excitement, until slowly, slowly, Dean relaxed, let him in, let him press home his advantage, and fully sheathe himself inside his hunter.

Castiel sighed, loved the feel of Dean surrounding him in his velvet warmth, the way that Dean moaned out a long guttural note of such want, such need, such desire, such love, and it was all for him. He thrust suddenly, jarred Dean's body against the hood of the car, made him cry out a strangled - "yes!" - with the sudden movement, before Castiel withdrew almost to the head.

Dean tried to follow him, tried to encourage Castiel to thrust back into him by rocking hard against his body insistently, but Castiel held him still, gripped him by the hips with strong hands, before finally he thrust himself fully inside the hunter again, cock rubbing against Dean's prostate and making him yell out with pleasure.

Castiel leant closer into Dean, covered him with his own body, wings unfurling and glistening in the moonlight, shielding them both and steadying him as he thrust eagerly into Dean, felt Dean rock into him every time he withdrew. He picked up the pace, applied more pressure to his thrusts, hit Dean's prostate over and over again, until Dean's cries were almost ceaseless in their intensity.

Castiel reached around Dean, wrapped his fingers eagerly around Dean's straining member, started jerking him off roughly, in time with his thrusts, loved the feel of him throbbing, ready and hard in his palm. He stroked him, ran fingers over the slit, caressed the head, as he continued to take Dean roughly. He felt the sudden shift of tension in Dean's body as the hunter started to climax, stroked him harder still until Dean came, released his come in thick strands over Castiel's hand.

Dean was crying out for Castiel repeatedly, muscles clenched tight around Castiel's cock as Dean orgasmed, pulled the angel up and under into his own climax. He released himself into Dean, filled Dean with his come as he shouted out Dean's name, voice catching roughly in his throat. His wings shook, stuttered, snapped out into the night air around them, as his hips bucked against Dean's, rode out the last of his orgasm, with meaningless words, pleasured cries, harsh breathing dropping from parted lips.

Dean was staring blindly, lips parted, cheek resting against the hood of his car, barely reacting when Castiel gently withdrew, did react when Castiel leant in to press a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean closed his eyes, lost himself in the feel of soft silken lips working hungrily, gratefully against his own, filled with unlimited and effortless love.

Castiel let Dean straighten, stand, before the hunter pulled up his jeans, fastened the belt, before Castiel continued the kiss, tongues gently caressing, as the angel's hands rested upon Dean's hips. Dean let his guard down completely, gave himself fully to the angel like he'd never done before with another, gave himself as much as Castiel gave all of himself to Dean. The gentle sound of lips meeting in love filled kisses filled the air, silence only broken by the sound of a far off clock chiming out the hour of one in the morning.

The kissing lovers didn't take much notice, until they broke apart, to lean gently into each other, breath huffing on slightly chilled cheeks, arms gently wrapped around each other's bodies. Dean looked away, gaze falling upon the abandoned sack of donuts laying on the sidewalk nearby. He started to laugh, as a thought struck him, made Castiel look at him, patiently, head tilted to the side as he watched Dean laugh.

The angel smiled, happiness flooding through him at the sight of his hunter happy, tension gone in one brief instant.

"What's the joke, Dean?" Castiel asked, eyes large and curious as he stared at the hunter expectantly.

"You're doing your Mogwai magic again, aren't you? First sunlight affects your sex drive, now feeding you after midnight makes your sex drive hit the roof," Dean commented, with a laugh.

"Same time tomorrow, then?" Castiel asked, eyes crinkling in the corners the way they always did when he smiled.

Dean looked at Castiel in surprise, before he started to laugh at the angel's attempt at a joke; a joke that had underlying hints of the truth held beneath it.

"Same time tomorrow. Donuts, again? Or does any food work with you?" the hunter asked, as he leant in to nibble gently at Castiel's neck with loving little bites and laps of his tongue.

Castiel made a noise in the back of his throat that was almost a purr, eyes closed, a content expression on his face, as he stroked Dean's back.

"I don't know, Dean. Guess we'll just have to find that one out between us," he said, quietly.

"Super. D'you want to start now? I have enough money on me for some hot dogs if you want to start with them," Dean said hopefully, as he traced kisses along Castiel's jaw line.

Castiel nodded slightly in agreement, too distracted to talk, before he murmured Dean's name quietly into the silence. Dean gently kissed him, lips pressing against silky soft lips, before he left Castiel waiting on the sidewalk, to buy hotdogs from the 7-Eleven store. He glanced back once, saw Castiel watching him still, before both smiled and exchanged a small wink.

And then Dean was gone, to buy the requested hot dogs ...

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked out of the 7-Eleven store, clutching two hot dogs, one in each hand, paid no attention to the heat and the grease from the fast food snack staining his palms, too intent in returning to his angel's side to truly care. He smiled when he saw Castiel still patiently waiting outside in the chilly night air, head bowed, eyes fixed to the pavement as he rested against the hood of the Impala.

When Castiel became aware of Dean's approach, he looked up, raised his intense gaze to meet Dean's, lips curving slightly in an almost shy, definitely mysterious smile. Dean found himself smiling back, before he held the hot dog away from Castiel's grasp when the angel made a move to take one from him. Castiel frowned, full lips parted into a sensuous pout as though he were about to protest, but his words were stolen from him by Dean pressing urgent lips to his, working against his in a desperate kiss, breath blasting out to play across slightly chilled cheeks.

Castiel made a desperate noise in the back of his throat, that shifted into a satisfied purr, tongue sliding into Dean's mouth when he found the hunter open, receptive, wet, needy. He felt Dean's tongue meet his, fucked desperately into his mouth, as the hunter pressed him further back onto the hood of the Impala. He whimpered, purred, melded his body against Dean's when he felt the other man's erection grind against his own. His whimpers grew louder, more insistent as he started rubbing his erection harder against Dean's, made Dean moan in surprised pleasure, in building excitement.

Dean broke the kiss first, planted a gentle kiss at the corner of Castiel's mouth, kissed him again full on his ripe mouth, before pulling away almost reluctantly, turning to look down the street furtively. Castiel reached again for the hot dog and this time Dean allowed him to take it from him. Dean watched Castiel eat, even as he attacked his own hot dog; watched as Castiel bit almost daintily into the meat, the bun, tomato ketchup and mustard oozing to stain his lips.

Castiel's eyes slowly closed in cat-like satisfaction, tip of his pink tongue easing out to lick away the sauce from his lips, a small grunt of approval easing past his soft lips. Dean watched him, his own half eaten dog temporarily forgotten as he watched Castiel's liquid blue eyes slowly open, mouth chewing slowly, languidly upon his mouthful until he swallowed, watched the angel take another bite of his hot dog with another grunt of approval.

Dean felt lust coil through him like an untamed beast, wanted to take Castiel again, stepped towards him as though to make his move. Castiel looked up, eyes deceptively innocent, yet with an undercurrent of knowledge that he knew what Dean wanted, what he needed and craved, knew it because he wanted it, needed it, craved it too.

A warm feeling settled through Castiel, his stomach full from the hot dog still laying only half eaten in his hand and from the donuts he'd previously eaten not fifteen minutes previously. He saw the hungry look in Dean's eyes, the way that Dean licked his lips in an unconscious gesture, as his gaze travelled down Castiel's body, to his mouth, up to his eyes, repeating the gesture several times over, gaze lingering hungrily upon Castiel's mouth every time.

The angel smiled slightly, more to himself than to Dean, before taking the hot dog into his mouth, biting down gently onto the meat, full lips pouting around the mouthful as he chewed slowly, purposefully, teasingly and saw Dean swallow uncomfortably. He closed his eyes one more, could still feel Dean's gaze heavy upon him as he moaned purposefully, loudly into the night air.

"Cas," Dean said, hoarsely, with some difficulty, breath catching in his throat, turned his voice gruff, filled with lust.

The angel opened his eyes, settled his gaze upon Dean standing closer to him, saw the naked need, the constant craving held with the hunter's gaze as Dean stared at him. He felt his erection press steadily against his briefs, against his dark pants, knew without checking by the scent of heady arousal staining the air that Dean was just as turned on as he was.

"This time, I suggest the motel room, Dean," Castiel said, his eyes tracking the progress of a lone pedestrian walking nonchalantly by, who glanced curiously at the pair in the moonlight. "Getting too public now."

"It didn't bother you earlier," Dean murmured as he turned slightly to track the pedestrian's progress too.

"We didn't have much of an audience then," Castiel murmured quietly.

"True," Dean replied, with a slow nod of assent.

The stranger nodded out a greeting at the two men standing close to one another, expression open, friendly, unsuspecting. Castiel watched him expressionlessly, as Dean nodded and smiled meaninglessly at the man in a fake greeting, before he walked on, away into the night, looking back only once at the angel and his hunter. His footsteps faded into the distance, his shadow shimmering and disappearing into the darkness, but his memory didn't and the all too real threat of further prying onlookers didn't.

"The motel room it is," Dean agreed, before risking another kiss, tasted the hot dog on Castiel when he slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth.

Castiel whimpered, turned his face to Dean's more, tilted his head slightly, begged for Dean to deepen the kiss as noises of mewling encouragement settled deep into his throat, fingers lacing possessively in Dean's hair. Dean responded hungrily, deepened the kiss, fucked his tongue hard into Castiel's open, wet, pliant mouth, erection pressed meaningfully up against the angel's once more.

He broke the kiss reluctantly, ran his hand down Castiel's arm, smiled when the angel leant into him, eyes half closed, a slight smile touching his lips as he did so. Dean felt something shift through him then, something very much like love, and the thought, the realization didn't scare him as much as it once would have done. Instead, love comforted him, felt right and he hoped love, and Castiel wouldn't leave him. His eyes glanced up at Castiel and received his answer.

Castiel wouldn't leave him. There was love, not lust in Castiel's direct gaze when the angel looked upon him, and Dean smiled, more to himself than to Castiel. He wondered what he'd done to deserve this, but turned away, decided not to question it, to just accept it.

"Finish your hot dog, Cas; we're leaving," he said, gruffly, before he bit into the remainder of his own late snack.

Castiel merely nodded, did as Dean had said, before they piled into the Impala, to drive back to the motel room in near silence. Neither felt like talking, neither felt the need to talk - everything that needed to be said was spoken with stolen glances, almost shy smiles, small realizations that it was love not lust that they were feeling.

Castiel gently traced fingertips across Dean's free hand, across his knee, gaze averted almost to the floor of the car, a faint flush flooding across his cheeks. Dean's hands shook upon the wheel, wanted to touch Castiel but couldn't, too fearful of running his Impala from the road if he did.

Finally, finally, he pulled up outside the motel room, thankfully dark, seemingly empty. Dean looked at the darkened windows, wondered if Sam was inside still, or out walking. He started slightly when Castiel's hand clamped more firmly on the hunter's forearm, trembling slightly against his skin.

"Sam's not there, Dean. He's walking," Castiel said, his voice dark, promising stolen moments in a darkened motel room and so much more.

Dean didn't bother asking how Castiel knew this, just put it down to freaky angelic mojo working double time. He sighed, moaned, trembled beneath Castiel's touch , turned eager eyes onto the angel sitting beside him, wanted him, craved him.

He leant across, pressed urgent lips to Castiel's own, felt their soft surfaces work, respond, kiss him just as hungrily back, tongues probing each other's mouths eagerly. The hunter felt Castiel's slightly sweaty and too warm hand press firmly against his forehead, a brief flash of light filtered through his closed eyelids, before he opened them to the inside of the motel room.

He closed his eyes, lips parted, felt Castiel's impatient hand press solidly against his forehead, heard Castiel's growl of impatience cut the air, as the angel worked his magic upon the hunter's clothes. Dean felt the slight chill in the air as his naked skin was bared to the emptiness of the motel room, raising goose bumps that had just as much to do with the closeness of Castiel as the chill.

He opened his eyes once more at the feel of Castiel's bare skin brushing against his own, at the feel of heavy wings unfurling and brushing against him, covering him in their warm and gentle embrace. Dean shuddered, wrapped the wings around his naked body, moaned at the feel of the feathers resting gently against his skin.

Castiel leant in, stole a kiss, soft, silken lips working against Dean's, before the hunter walked Castiel impatiently over to the nearest bed, not caring just who that bed belonged to, pushed the angel down upon it's slightly too hard surface. He crawled up beside him, covered the angel's body with his own, just as effectively as Castiel covered him with his soft, feathered wings.

Dean traced gentle hands across Castiel's abdomen, mouth following in their wake, suckling, biting and kissing at bare, sweaty skin. Castiel grumbled out a long drawn out note of pleasure, leisurely arching his body into Dean's, stretched almost like a cat, as he shuddered beneath Dean's hands, Dean's mouth, Dean's tongue.

He groaned again, a long drawn out note of pleasure caught deep with his throat that trembled through Dean's body, as the other man's mouth found and latched onto Castiel's nipple. The angel's hand rested gently on the back of Dean's head, fingers laced through short brown hair, as Dean's mouth suckled and laved over the pebbled nub of the angel's nipple, until it became swollen, erect in his mouth.

Castiel murmured his name, shifted beneath him, arousal heavy in the air, resting upon the hunter as Dean traced kisses across Castiel's chest, closed them around the other nipple, gently nipped and suckled with teeth and lips. His hand, his fingers, dug into Castiel's hip, shifted, twisted against the bone, produced a whimper from the angel's lips, a shudder from his body, as his erection pressed ever more firmly into Dean's thigh.

Dean kissed his way further up Castiel's chest, gently bit the angel's shoulder, before moving to Castiel's neck. The angel angled his head to give Dean better access, an almost purr working deep in his throat, as he laced his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean shifted against Castiel, settled closer into his side, draped his leg possessively across the angel's thighs, as he kissed, bit, and sucked a bruise on the tender flesh of Castiel's neck, further marking Castiel as his own.

The angel wrapped his arms closer around Dean's body, cradled him against his chest, wings slowly wrapping around him in their warm embrace. Dean whined deep in his throat at the feel of Castiel's wings gently caressing him, stopped suckling at the angel's neck as Castiel stroked Dean's body with wingtips and pinion feathers, soft downy feathers near the base of his wings tickling Dean's face gently.

Dean's eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted, tongue peeked out as he licked his lips slowly, sensuously, whimpered slightly when Castiel manoeuvred him onto his back, hands running across skin, as the angel settled between Dean's parted legs. He covered the hunter's body with his own, wings still caressing Dean as he reached for the lube beside them.

Dean's eyes fluttered open, looked hazy, unfocussed, blinked against the drift and sweep of feathers against his body, his face, across his straining cock. Castiel claimed his lips, opened his mouth when Dean thrust his tongue against his lips, licking across their soft surface to gain entrance. Breath blasted, mingled on lovers' faces, as tongues fucked into open, wet mouths, erections rubbing one against the other, as their hips moved in time.

Castiel keened deep in his throat, poured an almost scream into Dean's mouth as he felt his climax slowly start to build behind his navel. He pulled away from the kiss, hastily squeezed lube onto his fingers, before he eased one finger inside Dean.

He watched as the hunter closed his eyes, face taut, muscles clenching around Castiel's finger until slowly he relaxed, allowed the angel to ease his hole wider, add another finger, rub over his prostate maddeningly. Castiel watched Dean's closed eyes, parted lips, flushed cheeks as Dean's breath came hard and fast, mingled with needy moans and shouts of Castiel's name, as the hunter writhed against him.

Castiel eased his fingers out, away from Dean's body, slicked them up again with lube, covered Dean's body with his own, his wings, as he slicked the lube over his own weeping cock. Castiel's eyes closed as his hand gripped his sensitive member, smoothing the slightly chilly lube over his skin, breath rasping from between parted lips as the orgasm continued to build within him. He stopped, pulled back, settled further into the crook of Dean's legs, before he gently eased himself inside Dean. He stopped when he felt Dean clench, tighten, body stiffen against being filled, waited until Dean relaxed, a gentle smile caressing his face, as gentle as the wings still touching him.

The hunter's body arched up into Castiel's, shuddered against him as Castiel filled him, sheathed himself completely inside him, muscles clamping down on sensitive cock. Both cried out, as they started moving against one another, Castiel fucking into Dean, and Dean fucking himself hard onto Castiel every time the angel withdrew.

Their eyes met, locked, bodies rising and falling in a perfectly sensuous rhythm, the scent of arousal hanging heavy on the air between them, breathy gasps and moans mingled with whispered "I love you" from both hunter and angel.

Castiel's wings enveloped Dean in their heady embrace, and Dean arched up into their feathered surface, body trembling with need, scream ripping from his throat as he came, spurted his release across his abdomen and chest, across his lover's abdomen, muscles clenched tightly around Castiel's cock. Castiel was rolled under by the force of his own orgasm, and he filled his hunter with his come, yelled out for Dean, body shaking, shuddering, pleasured.

For one brief instant, Dean felt his spirit soar, seemed to leave his body for the briefest of moments, his soul brushing up against Castiel's and the angel's soul felt strong, wise, ancient, powerful, perfect and loving. He felt Castiel recognise him, his spirit form reaching out to embrace him as close as his physical body was, and in that instant, their souls touched, combined, wrapped around each other, in a beautiful rapture of feeling. All Dean could feel was light, purity, all encompassing love, undivided loyalty and attention, and Dean's soul rejoiced.

Castiel could feel Dean's true spirit, reached out for it, loved it as much as he did Dean, because it was Dean. He felt love, he felt the purity of Dean's soul, felt tenderness there that he wouldn't, couldn't show in his physical form, truly understood Dean in that one instant. He embraced him, wrapped ethereal wings around Dean's spirit, vowed to keep him safe, protected, loved forever.

Gradually, their souls broke apart, retreated, returned to their bodies with a jolt, still rejoicing in the perfection of the moment their souls entwined, their bodies sweat slicked and perfect, heat baking from each of them to combine in the air around them. Dean ran wondrous, loving hands over Castiel's body, fingertips trembling against perfectly smooth skin, as Castiel gazed upon him, patient, loving, tender.

Neither spoke, neither felt the need to speak, too scared to break the perfection of the moment, in case it shattered, fragmented into so much meaningless glass around them. Castiel looked languid as he leant down, placed a gentle, loving kiss against Dean's forehead, exchanged a smile as gentle as a summer breeze, before he gently withdrew, laid down beside his hunter, wrapped his arm protectively around him and watched as Dean slowly drifted off into quiet sleep beside him.

The angel settled beside Dean, one arm draped across Dean's abdomen, fingers gently caressing the hunter's skin, little knowing that Sam was standing at the window, peering in, face blank and expressionless, having borne witness to their steady coupling inside ....

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat alone, slightly chilled in the evening air, as he stared blindly looking out over the lake, feet pressed firmly into the ground, butt slightly damp from where it rested upon the rain soaked bench beneath him. He was getting wet himself, rain falling him in large droplets upon his head, yet he took no notice. The rain didn't bother him; he was too far lost in his own thoughts to take any notice.

He thought back over the evening he'd just had; hell, the day he'd just had. He replayed scenes from the past twelve hours over and over in his mind, feeling alternate sadness and joy pulling at his heart, his soul, made him feel like he was being pulled in seven different directions at once. He thought of how quiet Sam had been when Dean had awoken; unusually so for his younger brother, a fact that Dean couldn't figure out.

Even when asked repeatedly by Dean - a trick that had usually worked in the past - he'd remained stoic, silent, an accusing stare drilling into Dean whenever Sam thought that he wasn't looking. Finally, finally, Sam had broken, snapped, told him what the matter was, and the truth had shocked Dean into stunned silence, too numb to truly think of what to say, what to feel.

He'd blinked, mouth slightly open, eyes growing large in his face as he stared at Sam. His brother held a familiar object out in his hand - a familiar thin, dark blue tie that could only have belonged to Castiel. It was recognizably his, had even smelt like the angel when Dean had snatched it from Sam's hand, deeming his brother unworthy to even touch Castiel's clothes at all. An insane jealousy raged through Dean at the seeming violation, had clutched Castiel's tie close to his body, cradled between trembling, needy hands; and he'd never wanted Castiel by his side as he did right then.

"What's this?" Sam had asked Dean, his tone clipped, tight, angry, face narrowed down to an angry line that was so typical of Sam whenever he was angry, lips pursed in the all too familiar Sammy bitch face of doom.

"It's Castiel's tie. What did ya think it was - noodles?" Dean had asked back, voice snarky, angry, on the defensive even though no angry words had been exchanged as yet.

At Sam's lack of a response, Dean sighed, looked down at the tie held between still trembling fingertips, before he gently stroked the material reverently.

"What are you doing with Cas' tie, anyhow?" Dean asked, quietly, gaze never lifting from the tie, his hands, the floor; anywhere that wasn't Sam and his accusing gaze.

"He left it, on your pillow, right after he left. Remember he was here last night? With you? You should remember seeing as you were getting up close and personal with a freaking angel," Sam spat, turning away in anger, shoulders pulled in as if hurt.

Dean sighed, felt something that was almost shame course through him, before he pulled himself straighter, would not excuse his actions to his brother. He didn't feel he had anything to excuse, at least when it came to Castiel.

"What did you see, Sammy? How much did you see, more to the point," Dean asked, glancing up sharply, pinning Sam with his gaze, but merely meeting the back of his head instead.

"I saw enough. I saw most of it to know that he's doing much more than just looking after you, perching on your goddamned shoulder," Sam had shouted, whirling to face Dean, eyes narrowed, shifting suddenly, disconcertingly to black as anger took hold of him.

"So? You're freaking boning a demon, Sam! Why can't you be happy? For me, your own brother! When the hell have I had something to be happy for, to call my own, who wants to be with me? Least of all an angel, who in all rights should be repelled by me after all that I've done," Dean yelled back, fingers grasping convulsively around Castiel's tie, wanted it to be Sam's neck for an all too brief instant.

Dean felt as though he was walking through barbed wire the longer he talked to his brother, and wanted to leave, to walk away from Sam until they both were calm. He sighed, rubbed fingertips into his eyes, as he realized he couldn't do that, couldn't run away, had to face this head on.

"Do you love him?" Sam questioned, voice quieter now, almost pained, face narrowed down to that uncomfortable line, that made him look younger than his years.

"What sort of a question is that, Sammy?" Dean asked, as he turned quickly away, shoulders hunched and drawn in, protective.

The elder Winchester knew that his answer could all too be easily seen in his eyes, from the feeling that travelled through his heart, his soul, his very body. Sam would see it even if no one else could recognize the signs.

"It's a damn good question, is what it is, and I'm not leaving you until you give me an answer," Sam said, voice tight with barely repressed anger as he reached out with one long arm, one hand clutching Dean's shoulder, forcibly turning Dean to face him. "Now tell me, Dean, do you love him?"

"So what if I do?" Dean asked, almost childish in his response, uncomfortable with voicing his feelings to his brother when he felt that the words "I love you!" should be heard by Castiel and Castiel alone.

"That's not an answer Dean. I'm gonna ask you again, do you love him?" his brother persisted, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, teeth grinding slightly.

"Yes. Yes, I love him. Happy now? Got your freak on by making me squirm, just like you did by watching me - " and Dean abruptly turned away again, angry, felt betrayed by Sam watching him when he was involved in most intimate of acts with his angel. "How could you, Sammy? You stood and watched while we - "

He couldn't find the words to finish his own sentence, shuddered at the thought of his brother witnessing something that should have remained private between Castiel and himself.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I truly, truly am. If I could take anything back that's happened over the past couple hours, I would. I really would," Sam had said, sounding sincere, the most sincere he'd sounded in a long time.

Dean no longer felt the weight of his brother's accusatory glance resting upon him, and he looked up at his brother, saw that Sam's gaze was staring, resting blindly upon the far wall, lips pressed together the way they always did when Sam was unhappy. Dean snorted and looked away again, wondered why Sam was unhappy.

"Does he make you happy?" Sam asked, quietly, genuine curiosity in his voice now, rather than anger.

"I just said I loved Cas - of course I'm happy, and of course he makes me happy," Dean said, gaze turned swiftly to Sam's, who at least had the decency to look sheepish all of a sudden.

"Of course. Stupid question," Sam murmured, sadly.

Dean didn't say anything, his silence enough of a reprisal against his brother to make Sam wince, grimace in almost pain.

"We good?" Sam asked, gaze flickering to Dean's hopefully.

"Dunno. You gonna cuss me out for being gay with an angel or what? The way you've been acting it seems as if you don't even approve, don't even want me to be happy - finally, truly happy," Dean asked, gaze level, still angry, stubborn, unforgiving.

"No, I'm not gonna cuss you out. If you're happy, if you love him, then I guess I'm cool," Sam said, eyes never dropping from Dean's, sincere in their directness, until Dean was forced to look away.

"So what's been the problem, Sammy?" Dean asked, looking less angry now than before.

"You could have told me before," Sam said, petulantly, made Dean snort through his nose at the obstinate brother. "We're brothers. Couldn't you have just found some way of telling me this before, that you and Cas were a - "

Sam's voice trailed off, as though unable to finish his own sentence, as though despite his body language, his words, he still couldn't accept it deep down.

"Say it, Sammy. Say that me and Cas are a couple," Dean said, anger still simmering beneath his words, and when Sam didn't, couldn't, Dean snorted and looked away.

There was the briefest of silences between them; a silence eventually broken by Dean himself.

"Yeah, exactly, that's what I thought. Huh, try explaining away the fact you're sleeping with an angel to your brother. A very male angel at that," Dean commented, dryly, with the first laugh since the argument had started. "You're gonna have to deal with it, Sam. You've got no choice - Cas and I - we're very much together. I don't care what you think, so deal."

"It's too soon. I never thought that you and Cas could be - intimate. A couple, call it what you will. You're Dean Winchester - you chase every piece of tail under the sun, and then you shack up with a - " Sam broke off his own statement, looked away, shrugged helplessly as though he still didn't know what to do.

Dean stared at him for a moment, knew that Sam was having a bad time dealing with the "Cas is a guy" part of the equation - that he hadn't expected Dean to do that.

"I don't know what to say to you, Sam. You're my brother; you should be happy I've found someone," Dean pointed out, face grim, unforgiving, angry. "And that someone is Cas. There's nothing wrong with that."

Sam glanced at him, slowly nodded, as though even that one small gesture pained him.

"Give me time and I'll adjust," Sam said, with a small nod. "That's all I need is time. I'm happy for you, I really am. I'm going out, okay? Need a walk, to clear my head, think a bit, you know."

"Yeah, me too. Need the car?" Dean offered, tone terse, unforgiving.

"No. You take it," Sam said, before he left, walked out into the unforgiving night as though he'd never been there at all but for the trace of anger still left behind.

Dean sighed, held his head in his hands as his memories petered out and he was left alone on a cold, wet bench, soaked through to the skin from the rain. He sighed again, as reality settled through him, made him feel cold, alone, hopeless.

"He'll come back, Dean. He always does," came a familiar gruff voice from beside him, as Castiel slowly sat down beside him.

Dean started a little, surprised momentarily by the sudden appearance of the angel. He hadn't heard him arrive, hadn't heard the familiar flap and rattle of dry angel wings cutting through the air. He stared at Castiel, whose eyes remained trained on the lake before them, full lips pressed down in a disapproving grimace. Dean thought that the grimace was directed more at Sam than Dean himself.

"I guess," Dean said in response to Castiel's statements.

He didn't bother questioning how Castiel had known what had happened between his brother and himself; he was all too used to the angel knowing all and getting inside his head. Even though that had proved annoying at first, it proved a kind of comfort for the hunter now.

"I'm sorry I caused trouble for you, Dean," Castiel said, voice low, eyes downcast, wouldn't look at Dean even when the hunter moved closer, leant in, tried to catch Castiel's attention.

"Cas. Cas, look at me," Dean said, reaching out to take the angel's chin in his hand in a tender gesture he'd never used on anyone else, turned Castiel's face to his.

Castiel's mouth was set in a sad pout, eyes uncomfortable, sad, still not quite meeting Dean's direct gaze.

"Cas, listen to me. I love you and that's all that matters, okay? Screw Sam. If he can't deal with it, then he'll have to find a way, won't he? He can't take this away from me, from us. I want this too much, want you too much for him to ruin this. For me, for you, for both of us. Okay?" Dean asked, heat that wasn't quite anger warming his voice, made it more commanding, more truthful than Castiel had ever heard it.

Castiel's eyes brightened, and the barest flicker of a smile crossed his face, a slight flush staining his cheeks as his gaze met Dean's fully.

"Thank you, Dean. Now say that again," he said, smile growing a little stronger at Dean's confused expression.

"Say what?" Dean asked, eyes shifting a little in his confusion.

"I love you," Castiel said, smile turning into a grin at Dean's understanding look. "You've never said that so freely before, only during - "

Castiel's smile turned more seductive at that, more sensuous, and Dean smiled, ran his fingers gently down Castiel's jaw line, smiled again when Castiel leant into his hand, eyes closed, smile touching his lips gently, as he almost purred with satisfaction deep in his throat.

"I love you, Castiel," Dean said, voice gruff, using the angel's full name to lend his words more weight.

He didn't give Castiel a chance to respond, as he leant in to press an eager, loving kiss to the angel's full lips, received a kiss in return. Dean leant in further, hand cupping the back if the angel's head, pressed Castiel back against the wet bench. Castiel didn't protest, just let Dean settle between the crook of his legs, wrapped steadying arms about the hunter's waist, as the kiss deepened, mouths open, tongues fucking deep into each other's mouths, wet, messy, filled with satisfied moans and groans the longer it continued.

Dean ground his hips against Castiel's, felt an erection meet his in Castiel's pants, broke the kiss to moan in lust. He ground his hips against the angel's again, delighted in hearing the whimper ease past angelic lips, the shudder of need that worked through Castiel's body. Dean felt Castiel's hands tremble against his back, felt his fingers dig into the flesh and Dean groaned, felt his erection grow uncomfortably hard.

He reached down between them, lifted himself slightly from Castiel's body with one hand and both knees, unzipped Castiel's zipper on his dark pants, fingers brushing purposefully over the angel's erection. Castiel moaned, bucked his hips against Dean's palm, rubbed his cock purposefully over Dean's fingers, pre-cum staining the front of his briefs in a dark patch.

Dean eased Castiel's pants down, easing himself from the bench to fully pull them off, after first removing Castiel's shoes. The angel watched him, lips swollen with heavy kisses, red with need, seemed riper than usual as his eyes remained on Dean. He watched as Dean removed his jeans, his boxers, erection standing proud from his body, as he knelt back onto the bench once more.

The hunter settled between Castiel's legs once more, angled them slightly more apart, grunted in satisfaction when Castiel wrapped them securely around his body. He leant down to steal another long, slow kiss from Castiel's willing lips, felt their silken surface respond, work against his own, heard Castiel make noises of satisfaction the longer the kiss went on. Dean held his hand out, let the rainwater fall on his outstretched fingers, waited until they were slick and shining, before he lifted himself slightly from Castiel's body once more.

Castiel broke the kiss, cried out in sudden pleasure, when he felt Dean start to press a finger inside his hole, muscles clenched momentarily around Dean at the intrusion, before slowly relaxing around him by degrees. Dean murmured his approval, eased his finger in further, withdrew, started easing the muscles wider for his entrance. He added another finger, felt Castiel's hips strain and buck against his own, cries falling wantonly from the angel's open mouth as Dean stroked his prostate with gentle, questing fingers.

Castiel was making meaningless sounds beneath him, small animalistic grunts that said more than words could have done, and Dean withdrew his fingers from Castiel hastily. He needed to fill the angel, needed to feel the angel wrapped around him, to pleasure him, to feel pleasured, to love him and be loved in return, senses heightened during the most intimate of acts and soon. He spat on his hand, rubbed the saliva over his throbbing cock, spat again, smoothed the fresh handful over the sensitive skin of his head, before he reached down between their bodies once more.

He eased himself inside Castiel's hole, felt the angel's initial resistance give way to something more meaningful, sheathed himself fully inside Castiel, with a cry of need, a declaration of love for Castiel apparent in his voice. He thrust harder, further into Castiel, heard the angel moan brokenly in need beneath him, before he withdrew almost to the head, thrust in again, enjoying the feel of Castiel's tight warmth wrapped around his straining member. He whimpered, eyes closed, felt Castiel's hands run over his body, settling on his ass and pressing down hard.

"Please, Dean, please," Castiel said, almost begged when Dean didn't immediately move.

Dean didn't answer, just groaned loudly, before thrusting inside Castiel roughly, couldn't stop himself once he'd started, cries falling unbidden from needy lips as the two lovers rutted hard upon the bench. Their bodies writhed sensuously against each other, seemed to fit perfectly together, as their hips rocked hard and fast against each other, Dean's cock pressing against Castiel's prostate with every sweep and pass, every time that he fucked hard inside Castiel.

Castiel's hand left Dean's bare ass, wrapped around his own cock and started pumping his fingers over engorged flesh in time with Dean's urgent thrusts. Cries broke the air, growing stronger, growing louder, fell from lips of hunter, lips of angel the closer they came to release.

Dean felt the tightening in Castiel's muscles, the tension in his body beneath his, the shaking of angelic limbs mere moments before Castiel came, released himself in thick strands over his own hand, over his abdomen, over Dean himself. Castiel yelled out Dean's name, hips bucking frantically against Dean's, fucking himself hard onto Dean's cock, before his actions pulled Dean up and under into his own release. Dean cried out for Castiel as he filled his angel with his come, body shuddering against Castiel's as he rode out his orgasm to the last.

Gradually, finally, their bodies stilled, stopped their lover's dance, left them panting, staring at each other, breath mingling as they came slowly down from feelings of combined bliss. Dean withdrew slowly, carefully, but continued covering Castiel's body with his own, too content to stay where he was. Castiel reached up with his clean hand, threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, pulled the hunter down into a needy kiss, pushed his tongue against Dean's lips until the hunter opened up for him. Their tongues fucked and danced desperately, moans mingling as easily as their breath, hands gently caressing wherever they could reach.

The rain poured steadily down upon them both, growing heavier with each passing moment, went unnoticed by the kissing lovers. Dean broke the kiss, leant his forehead against Castiel's shoulder, as the angel gently stroked his fingers through Dean's short hair, fingertips gently tickling against the nape of the hunter's neck. He leant in, pressed warm, soft lips to Dean's cheek in a tender kiss, that spoke louder of his love than the passionate kiss they'd shared mere moments before.

"I love you," he whispered into Dean's ear, lips brushing tenderly against his earlobe in a gentle, tickling butterfly kiss.

He cradled Dean in his arms, didn't say anything while Dean silently wept, knew that the tears were for his brother, were for Castiel himself and his love for Dean. He let Dean wipe his tears away from wet cheeks, let Dean regain his feet, watched while the hunter pulled his boxer shorts, his jeans securely back around his hips. The angel stood, mirrored Dean's gestures, turned his face to the sky, let the rain wash over his face, flatten his hair still further upon his head.

"We'd best go back to the motel room, Dean," he said, morosely.

"But Sam - "Dean said, his words cut off by Castiel's sudden sharp gesture with one hand.

"Sam will have to deal. He'll have to get used to seeing us together. He'll come around, you'll see. He's happy for you, even though he doesn't show it, yet," he told Dean softly. "He's glad you've found someone to be with, deep down."

Castiel waved his hand again when Dean looked as though he was about to speak again.

"He'll tell you that himself in his own good time. Trust me on this, I know he thinks that now," he said, with a determined nod and an almost amused light glimmering in his rich blue eyes.

"It really sucks to be an angel, doesn't it?" Dean said, holding back a chuckle of amusement.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, as though confused, not understanding what was meant by Dean's words.

"To know everything," Dean said, with his first true laugh of the evening.

Castiel surprisingly laughed at that, a small chuckle falling from smiling lips as he regarded his hunter.

"Ah, I wouldn't say we know everything, Dean. We're just more aware of things than humans are," he said, with a small wink at Dean.

"Oh, shut up, Cas," Dean said, with an affectionate smile, before he pulled the angel into a gentle kiss.

"Ah, that reminds me, you still have my tie," Castiel said, after the kiss had ended, pointing to Dean's pocket, an innocent expression lighting his features.

Dean chuckled, took the tie from his pocket, draped it round Castiel's neck, before he took Castiel's hand in his. He gently traced the angel's palm with his fingertips, caressed the soft skin there gently, before he glanced up at Castiel, who was watching him closely.

"How much time do we have before Sam gets back?" he asked the angel slyly.

"Enough. I think I can convince Sam he really needs a hamburger," Castiel said, with another long, slow wink at Dean.

Dean grinned, before he said - "Good. Let's go - well, not home, but at least back to the motel room."

Castiel chuckled again, before he followed Dean readily, fingers still wrapped around Dean's hand in a gentle caress ....

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight filtered through the trees, mellow, hazy, as the sun slowly lowered towards the horizon, unseen behind the thickness of the trees around them, bar the slow dimming of the light. Sam continued rooting through the leaves, the mulch littering the floor beneath the trees, still coming up with nothing resembling even the smallest clue.

Sam looked once more over at the werewolf's victim, at the hole left gaping and open in his chest, shuddered at the thought of the force it must have taken to rip the heart free from the chest cavity. An easy feat for a werewolf, not so easy for a mere human ...

He flinched, whirled at the sound of rustling bushes behind him, feared an attack by the returning werewolf, relaxed when he realized it was Dean and Castiel returning from their brief encounter in the woods. Both looked sated, relaxed, happy, a look held deep in their eyes that was easily recognizable as that of a couple deeply in love, that were happy and comfortable in each other's company. Sam barely smiled, said nothing as to what he knew they'd been up to, too embarrassed, too jealous to comment.

"What you got?" Dean asked, looking pointedly at Sam's empty hands, at the leaf strewn floor around his feet.

"A whole bunch of nothing, Dean," Sam said, wearily, before he straightened, brushed leaves from his knees, clumps of clinging mud from his hands.

Castiel watched him, as silent and as stoic as usual, eyes flickering towards Dean every once in a while, with a look of adoring trust held deep within his gaze. Sam's heart almost broke at that look, wondered why he couldn't have someone look at him the way Castiel stared so intently at his brother. Dean returned Castiel's looks easily, willingly, without question, made Sam feel worse still.

He turned away, felt uncomfortable, felt like he was intruding on a private moment, even when the moment ended and Dean was staring at the floor, at the lowering sun flickering through the trees and Castiel was staring ahead, hands deep within the pockets of his trench coat, deep blue gaze focussing on something mysterious, unknowable to a mere human.

"It's getting late," Dean observed. "Let's call it a day, at least here at any rate. Carry on searching tomorrow. I need some food, and a drink."

Sam sighed, scrubbed a weary hand through his hair, before he nodded at his brother agreeably. He sighed again, shoulders sagging warily, before his back straightened, determined, casting a surreptitious look at the quiet angel nearby.

"Drop me off at the library, dude. I think I'll surf 'the net there for a while," he said, eyes shifting between Dean and Castiel, uncertainly.

Dean's mouth opened, closed, opened again, but he didn't comment. Instead he turned away, looked at Castiel's serene, patient expression, smiled as he understood that Sam perhaps didn't want to impose on them.

"You do that, Sam. I think I'll call Bobby," he said, softly, as Castiel turned his patient, clear, ever loving gaze onto him.

Sam merely grunted, didn't respond, just strode off, feet scuffling through the leaves, throwing them up in little riffles before his feet as he waded ever closer to the Impala. Castiel was the next to move, hands hanging free by his side now as he walked. Dean hurried forward to walk beside his angel, as Sam slowly pulled ahead, head bowed and lost deep in thought. Dean stole a glance at Castiel, reached out to take his hand, smiled when the angel's fingers closed around his own willingly.

They walked on in silence and even when the three of them were back in the Impala, they didn't talk. Sam was lounged across the back seat, his tall frame stretched wearily across the upholstery, eyes closed yet still watchful as Castiel sat beside Dean in the front.

The younger Winchester saw every loving look, heard every gentle word exchanged, smiled, sudden pleasure and pride coursing through his veins. It seemed as though their love was genuine, ran deep, wouldn't be broken by anything. Even Sam could see that, with every word, every gesture, the look shared between different color eyes. He remained silent, until they reached the library, just listened to one of Dean's old cassette tapes playing on the car radio, listened idly to soft spoken words between the lovers.

He'd dozed off for a time, was shaken awake by Dean, looked out of the window at the imposing library looming outside in the growing evening.

"See you guys later. I'll give you a call," he said, the last directed towards Dean.

Dean nodded, watched as Sam surprisingly touched Castiel on the shoulder, gripped the other man's flesh in a friendly gesture. Dean couldn't stop the smile of pleasure spreading across his face at that, was touched that Sam felt suddenly comfortable around Castiel to do that, wondered if this finally meant acceptance.; both of Castiel himself and of their relationship.

Castiel turned in his seat, smiled at Sam; the first proper one he'd ever given to the younger Winchester. Sam smiled, uncertainly back, squeezed Castiel's shoulder once more, before he climbed out of the car, onto the sidewalk, looked up at the sky at the first spatterings of rain against the sidewalk. On the horizon, the sun still shone, glinting through the raindrops, setting them alight in the sky, as Sam made his way towards the library; head bowed, shoulders pulled up around his ears.

"Well, that was a step in the right direction," Dean siad, approvingly, as he watched his brother leave.

Castiel merely hmmmed, watched Sam walk steadily away, but offered no words of wisdom, no opinions on the matter; at least not straight away.

Then he turned, eyes firmly trained upon Dean's face, before he said - "He's getting there, Dean. At least he's trying now. Give him time, and he'll be treating me like one of the family, as your boyfriend."

At that, he blushed, cheeks turning a healthy pink in the light of the rain soaked sun, eyes downcast to his lap in his embarrassment. Dean chuckled, gently caressed Castiel's cheek with his hand, before he leant in, stole a kiss from soft lips, Castiel's face turned to meet Dean's willingly.

Dean pulled away reluctantly, before he said, "I'd best take my boyfriend back to our room, then, huh?"

He chuckled again, more at himself this time and his ease at saying the word boyfriend. A year ago, he wouldn't have imagined he'd even have a boyfriend, let alone be comfortable with the fact; yet here Castiel was, a willing lover, and his perfect match. Castiel smiled, reached out to gently touch Dean's arm, before the hunter pulled out into the late afternoon traffic, heading toward the motel room.

The motel itself wasn't too far from the library; a small favor in an equally small town, and it didn't take long before the couple were inside - Castiel pressed against the wall inside, Dean's lips pressed against his willing mouth, hot, sweaty hands covering every inch of the angel's body. Castiel's lips worked against Dean's, moved against his lips willingly, small grunts of approval easing out between open mouthed kisses, questing tongues, hands dipping and caressing against erections.

Castiel broke the kiss, turned his face away to breathe, Dean's name laying husky upon his lips, as his chest heaved against the hunter's body. He could feel Dean's heart racing, smell the various scents that made up Dean himself that smelt like home to Castiel.

He felt Dean's hands run down his sides, gently caress his ass through his dark pants, felt Dean's arousal press eagerly against his own. Castiel groaned, flexed his shoulders, winced against the tension held within their slim depths. Dean saw the wince, leant in to kiss Castiel's neck, before leading the angel towards the middle of the room.

He swung a hard wooden chair from the side of the room wordlessly dumping Sam's clothes from the seat onto his brother's empty bed, while Castiel watched him. Dean walked towards him, leant in to gently kiss him, as he eased the angel's coat from his shoulders, let it drop to the floor in an abandoned heap. He reached up, eased the suit jacket from Castiel's unresisting shoulders, as the ksis continued, before he led the angel to the chair.

Castiel sat down upon it, eyes closed, a slight smile starting upon his ripe lips as Dean's fingers started to manipulate the stiff muscles, the sore and tender flesh of his shoulders. Castiel dipped his head, allowed the hunter better access to knead against the back of his neck, to lay gentle kisses upon his slightly sweat stained skin, to lap across the nape of his neck with the tip of his tongue. He moaned, long and loud into the silence of the otherwise empty room, voice gruff, deep, needy, filled with lust and love and everything in between, promising so much.

Dean shifted on his feet, erection making him feel uncomfortable, but still he leant in, arousal pressing hard into Castiel's back, making the angel aware of his interest in him. Dean smiled at the loud moan that issued from between Castiel's soft, ripe lips, made Dean's erection grow harder still at the naked need held within that one, long drawn out note in the angel's throat.

His fingers slowly stilled, picked up the pace when Castiel protested, worked their way down Castiel's back, easing knots of tension from tight muscles, sweaty skin. He traced the curve of the angel's back with manipulating fingertips, found the base of Castiel's wings, started stroking the place where wing met body, dug in deeper when Castiel moaned in approval at the contact. Dean felt the faint brush of feathers past him as Castiel gently unfurled his wings, heard moans drop louder from between angelic lips, as Dean continued manipulating the flesh at the base of the angel's wings.

The hunter slowly worked his way along the thickly muscled ridge at the top of Castiel's wings, careful of the bones held within, made sure that he didn't press down too hard and break the fragile, lightweight bones held within. He continued massaging Castiel's wings, felt the tension slowly begin to drop out, to work loose from his soft wings, before his massaging fingers turned into stokes, fingers trailing across and down their feathered surfaces.

Dean moaned, erection growing impossibly hard at the feel of Castiel wings beneath his hands, whimpered at the brush of feathers against his skin, at the feel of the soft, downy feathers near the base of his wings, beneath the slightly rougher flight feathers. He wanted Castiel, wanted to feel those heavy wings wrapped securely around his body as the angel cradled him in his arms, pressing urgent kisses against his chest.

He leant in, kissed Castiel's exposed neck, nibbled gently upon soft skin, bit harder when he felt Castiel's wingtip caress his leg lovingly. He felt Castiel purr in pleasure at the contact, eyes closed, a pleased smile gracing his relaxed features as he continued to purr, an almost continuous keen of pleasure trapped deep within his throat, growing louder the longer Dean stroked and caressed his sensitive wings.

Dean listened, body shuddering, trembling with need at the sound, at the closeness of Castiel, at the scent of the angel and his arousal, before he slowly worked his way around the angel's body, hands never leaving the surfaces of Castiel's wings, fingers still stroking gently over their soft surfaces. He carefully straddled Castiel, legs draped around the angel's hips, chest pressed securely against the angel's warm body, hips rocking sensuously against Castiel's. He leant in, teeth nipping gently against the angel's neck, before he started suckling helplessly against the skin, sucking a livid bruise there as Castiel continued to purr at the feel of Dean against him, loving him.

The angel wrapped his arms tight around Dean's body, fingers digging into his ass, as he started to thrust his hips against Dean's, rubbed his erection against the hunter's, created pleasurable friction for them both. He purred louder, pressed his face against Dean's neck, felt as well as heard Dean cry out, at the feel of Castiel's arousal rubbing solid and thick against his own.

Their hips rocked in sensuous time, an orgasm blossoming beneath Dean's navel, growing harder to ignore with every sweep and pass of Castiel's hips against his own. His eyes rolled to the ceiling, his fingers convulsing against Castiel's wings, as his orgasm ripped through his body, leaving him helpless in its wake, pleasurable shudders rocking through him. He came in hard spurts into his boxer shorts, released himself in thick strands against the thin cotton material. He shuddered, bucked, fucked his hips against Castiel's as he screamed, head thrown back in a wanton display of pleasure, his fingers convulsing against the angel's wings, hard enough to hurt, not hard enough to break.

His hips ground hard against Castiel's arousal, and Castiel's hips bucked up from the seat as the angel released his come into his own boxer shorts, orgasm rippling through him helplessly, sending his release from him in hot spurts, as he cried out for Dean. Their bodies rose, met, wrapped around each other, as Castiel gently wrapped his wings around Dean's body, wingtips overlapping sensuously as Dean was enclosed, cocooned by a multitude of feathers. Dean whimpered, leant into Castiel's wings, rubbed his cheek into the soft surface, made Castiel start purring again at the contact, the show of affection from the hunter.

"Oh, God, Cas, please, please, Cas, fuck me," Dean begged, as he pushed at Castiel's body with trembling hands, tried to remove Castiel's pants while he still sat on the angel's thighs.

"Dean, stand up," Castiel commanded, voice deep, commanding, husky with need, as his eyes stared intently at the hunter 's face still slack with pleasure, slick with sweat.

Eventually Dean stood, allowed Castiel to stand, watched as the angel stripped off his own pants, kicked them free from his ankles along with his stained boxers. Castiel reached forward hastily, unbuckled, unzipped Dean's jeans, pulled them free, along with his boxers, before he sat in the chair once more, pulled Dean into his lap once again.

Dean went willingly, reached down and spread Castiel's still sticky come over his semi hard cock, cries dropping from half parted lips at the feel of Castiel's member throbbing in his hand, laying heavy against his palm. Castiel purred again at the contact, thrust his hips as best he could into Dean's stroking hand, purred louder when he felt Dean's arousal pressing against his abdomen, still sticky with his own release.

Dean's hand fell away from Castiel's cock, hand, fingers coated with Castiel's come, as he lifted himself slightly from the angel's thighs, pressed one finger inside his own hole, hissed at the feel of his finger sliding in and meeting resistance at first. His eyes closed, breath burst from his lips as he eased his finger further in, Castiel's name bursting out raggedly as he eased the tight ring of muscles wider. He added a second finger, moaned deep in his throat as he imagined Castiel's cock filling him, pleasuring him, as his fingers caressed his prostate. He eased his own muscles wider, looser, cries shrilling from his throat while Castiel watched him, hungrily, eyes wide and cock hard between his legs, begging immediate attention.

Dean eased his fingers from his hole when he had loosened himself enough, scooted further forward onto Castiel's thighs, positioned himself over the angel's cock, the head pressing gently, tantalisingly against the ring of muscles. Castiel moaned, pushed, thrust himself inside the hunter, made Dean cry out as the angel sheathed his cock fully inside him, made him feel good as it filled him completely. He rocked against Castiel's hips, felt his head stimulate his prostate, sent pleasured shudders rocking through his body , before he lifted himself, until Castiel was almost all of the way out of his hole. He thrust himself back down onto Castiel, cried out with pleasure when the angel filled him again, thrust, withdrew, thrust, withdrew, repeatedly. Their cries filled the air as they rocked one against the other, the wooden chair creaking loudly in protest, as Castiel sheathed himself inside his hunter and hit the hunter's prostate repeatedly.

Castiel wrapped eager fingers around Dean's cock, started roughly jerking him off, felt Dean let go almost immediately, spurting his come across them both in wave after wave of pleasure. Castiel felt his time drawing near, felt his orgasm spread through his body , heard the creaks of the chair beneath him as Dean thrust hard against his lover, took Castiel in as deep as he could into his own body. Dean wanted as much as Castiel could give him, took as much as Castiel gave, screams still dropping from his lips as he felt another orgasm building deep within him.

"Please, Cas, please," Dean begged, as he braced his hands against Castiel's shoulders, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks, as he thrust harder against Castiel's hips. "Please."

Castiel said something unintelligible, as he filled Dean with his come, spurting deep within his lover with a cry of Dean's name heavy on his lips, eyes closed tight and eyelashes resting heavily upon his cheeks. He continued thrusting his cock inside Dean, stimulating his prostate, until Dean orgasmed for a second time, coating their abdomens in sticky strands of his come.

Gradually, their frantic rutting slowed, stopped, left them helpless against each other, held in each others arms as Castiel cradled him in his soothing arms, cock still fully sheathed inside Dean tightly. Their breath mingled, as Dean leant in, pressed grateful lips to Castiel's, tongue sliding into the angel's mouth, when Castiel opened up to him, sensuous purr of pleasure rumbling in his throat.

They were still sitting like that when the door swung open, behind them, and Sam walked in, unwittingly ...

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

The sun filtered through the trees, dappling the ground in uncertain waves and bursts, as three pairs of feet scuffled through the leaves littering the floor. Each pair of feet tramped on through the leaves, the mulch, the fallen twigs; only one kicked out at the branches, scuffled through the leaves and made them flutter into the air around them.

"Dean, for the last time, you are not twelve years old," Sam said, his tone sharp, commanding, embarrassed in front of Castiel walking stoic and silent between them.

"Ahh, loosen up, Sam, it's only a bit of fun," Dean groused, with a sigh of disgust at his brother.

Castiel's lips quirked in amusement at the irrepressible Dean Winchester, but made no comment either way on Dean's behaviour. He remained silently amused, blue eyes watchful, large, darting up to the sunlight filtering through the trees high above without question. Sam grumbled beneath his breath but said no more about the matter; just watched Dean and Castiel from the corner of his eye.

Again he felt the familiar pang of jealousy when Dean reached out to pluck a fallen leaf from Castiel's hair, again when Castiel reached out to gently take the hunter's hand when it looked as though Dean was going to fall down an almost hidden pot hole; again when the pair stole a kiss when they thought Sam wasn't paying attention.

He sighed, turned away more fully, smiled when he heard a kiss exchanged once more, a muffled moan and brush of clothing behind him. He didn't say anything, didn't react; instead he tried to deal with it as best he could. He found his thoughts wandering to Ruby; thought of his relationship with her and how it differed so markedly to Dean and Castiel's relationship. In his brother and the angel, he saw everything that he wished that he had, every missed chance of happiness, love, devotion that Castiel and Dean found commonplace, shared without question.

He sighed, turned, actually caught them in the act of kissing, Dean's hands laced through Castiel's soft hair, lips working against lips, as tongues gently entwined, as moans of approval softened the air around them. He watched as Castiel's hands gently caressed Dean's back through the hunter's t shirt, lifting the material slightly so that the skin above his jeans showed. He smiled despite himself, turned away again to afford them the decency of some privacy before they became aware he was even watching. Again he felt jealousy curl through him, settle within his stomach, wished that he had found someone like Castiel; someone more loving, more giving than Ruby.

He walked ahead, saw the site they'd been trekking through the trees to reach; saw the tell tale signs of a werewolf's passing, its last meal scattered across the ground. Nearby lay the remains of an otherwise innocent bystander; heart missing, gone, a bloody hole left behind where an organ should have been.

He turned away, felt nauseous, eyes swimming with sudden dizziness, before suddenly feeling Castiel's hands upon his arms, holding him upright. He turned to face the angel, saw something like uncertain compassion in the angel's eyes; saw a spark of something that Dean must see every day, and understood in that one moment why his brother loved Castiel so much.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Castiel asked, his deep voice an odd comfort in the otherwise silent forest.

"No, but I'm sure I will be, soon. I guess this has hit harder than I thought it would. I don't mean to be rude, but you'd best step away. I don't wanna mess your shoes if I lose my lunch," Sam said, before Castiel slowly, gently stepped away, afforded him the gift of personal space once more, eyes still filled with concern.

Sam felt the familiar unthreading begin in his stomach, felt the craving from spending too long from sipping on demon blood, decided to slip away as soon as he could to drink some. His eyes met Dean's, concern, worry lodged deeper in his brother's eyes than it was in Castiel's, but Dean said nothing. He knew to leave Sam be, not to question Sam further. Sam, at least, was grateful for small favors right then.

Dean continued to watch his brother, even as Sam turned away, still looking decidedly pale beneath the play of sunlight filtering through the trees. His eyes turned, met Castiel's, saw the concern lodged within their blue depths and Dean smiled, reached out to touch Castiel's arm gently.

"He'll be fine, Cas," he assured the angel, even as Castiel leant into his gentle touch, eyes half closed in pleasure at the contact.

Castiel said nothing, just followed Dean as the elder Winchester explored the murder scene, looked for clues to the werewolf's identity, found none.

"There's not even a bone, a dog collar, a damn snippet of clothing with a name badge on or anything," Dean groused in a quiet aside to Castiel, as Sam leant against a tree, surveying the mess, the blood, the carnage spread before them. "I can't see as to how we're ever going to get to the bottom of this, Cas."

"I'm sure something will turn up, Dean. It always does, doesn't it?" Castiel pointed out, calmly, his gruff voice cutting through the air, making Sam look up and over at them.

Dean smiled without meaning it, before he looked away from the angel, his eyes meeting those of his brother for an all too brief instant.

"I wish I had your faith, Cas," he said, turning back to face the angel, with a sigh on his lips, a small frown pulling down his brows as he looked upon Catsiel.

"I have faith in you, Dean," came Castiel's quiet response.

Dean's mouth opened, closed, opened again, but no sound came out, more touched by Castiel's words than by a lot of things that the angel had said to him. In the end, he merely smiled, received a smile in return, before Dean said a simple - "Thank you."

Castiel watched Dean turn away, watched the hunter look up at the sky, down to the floor of the forest, as he walked away, feet scuffling in the leaves as he searched for clues once more. Castiel remained where he was, eyes half closed, not moving, as he basked in the glow of warm sunlight shining down upon his skin. He unfurled his wings, stretched them out behind him, shook them until they glowed and caught in the rays of the sunlight. He smiled, basked in the glow, in the warmth of the sunlight, felt it warming his blood, his wings, his body.

He sighed, eyes drifting slowly closed, yet he was still aware of the heavy weight of Dean's gaze resting upon him, at the way Dean's eyes slid over his body, across the great expanse of his wings, upon his face, his lips. He smiled, eyes opening just a crack, saw Dean staring, eyes wide, resting on Castiel's mouth, skimming over his wings wondrously.

The angel smiled to himself, purposefully shook his wings, stretched them out still further, as well as his arms, shoulders tense and straining against his tan trench coat. He opened his eyes more, blinked and bathed in the fire and spun gold of the sunlight bathing across him, travelling from the broad expanse of his wings, to slowly filter through his body languidly. He could feel tension building within him, tension that could only be tamed through being with Dean and he wanted Dean, wanted to feel his body responsive beneath his.

He heard the vague sounds of Sam calling Dean, of the gap between Sam's call and Dean's answer, knew in that one instant that Dean was distracted by him, by Castiel, wanted Castiel as much as the angel wanted him. He smiled to himself more, purposefully stretched his body out more, heard Sam call for Dean more impatiently, and Dean's distracted response.

He watched Dean slowly walk towards his brother, while Sam gave Castiel curious looks, as though not quite sure of what was going on. Castiel shot him a blank, unreadable expression, watched as Sam showed Dean something in the grass at his feet, heard Dean tell Sam to investigate further.

"Why me? What are you doing?" Sam asked, glancing at Castiel once more.

"Unfinished business, Sammy," Dean replied, with a broad grin at his brother.

Sam cast a glance at Castiel once more, his mouth pressed into a thin line, as realization slowly filtered into him as to what Dean was going to do, where he was likely to be going and with who.

All Sam did was nod, mouth still pressed into his best bitch face, before he snapped out - "Fine. Come back when you're finished. I need help here."

"Oh, we'll be back when we're done," Dean said, with a one shouldered shrug and a quirk of his mouth.

His eyebrows raised at Sam, before he turned to leave, reached out for Castiel on his way past the angel, towed him willingly behind him. Castiel folded his wings away, not wanting to get them caught in amongst the trees, in case he broke the sensitive, fragile bone structures on low hanging branches, thorny bushes.

Dean stopped a fair distance away from the clearing where Sam remained, held his hand out to plant it firmly upon Castiel's chest, felt his heart hammering against his slim chest as the angel stared up at him, eyes large and intense in his otherwise expressionless face. His lips were parted, seemed fuller, riper in the heat of the summer air, seemed made for kissing, invited Dean in to press gentle lips to Castiel's own.

Castiel responded, soft lips working against Dean's with soft moans of gentle approval filling the air around them both. The angel pressed his body close in to Dean's, wings spreading once more, carefully in the restricted space they now stood in, to fold around Dean protectively in their gentle loving embrace. Dean shuddered against Castiel, wanted him, needed him, reached out to tug and caress at soft sensuous feathers surrounding him, kissed their silken surfaces roughly, groaning out his need for the angel against a mouthful of feathers.

Castiel leant in, slid his arms around Dean, caressed his back, fingers caressing the skin beneath his t shirt, as he nuzzled Dean's neck, nipping at the skin with gentle teeth, little laps of his tongue. He felt need rise within him, wanted to take Dean hard and fast against a tree, sunshine bathing them in its warm glow.

He gave in, pushed the hunter against the nearest tree, hands pressed firmly into Dean's skin, ground his hips against the hunter's, made Dean aware of his intent, his arousal pressing firmly against Dean's. Dean whimpered, eyes drifting closed as a small frown puckered his forehead, his lips pushing out in a sensuous pout as his hips met Castiel's, ground back just as hard, just as needy.

Dean felt the rough bark of the tree bite against his back, promised to chafe against his skin when it was bared, as Castiel pushed him roughly against the largest tree. The angel leant in, pressed his lips against Dean's hungrily, breath blasting from his nostrils, as he slid his tongue forcefully into Dean's slightly open mouth. Dean groaned, tried to turn away to catch a breath, but Castiel wouldn't let him, held him firm against the tree, fucked into his mouth with his tongue, made needy mewls of encouragement deep in his throat.

Dean slowly relaxed into Castiel's warmth, into Castiel's body, responded to Castiel's touch, his kiss, the way his hands stroked gently over his body, wringing sudden moans of need from the hunter's throat. Castiel caressed Dean's chest, down his abdomen, palmed Dean's cock, rubbed purposefully against the hunter's growing arousal until Dean was fully erect, moaning, thrusting his hips against Castiel's palm with grunts of need catching in his throat.

Castiel finally pulled away, let Dean breathe, continued pleasuring Dean through his jeans with a hard, caressing hand, made Dean cry out in a voice barely recognizable as his own in its constant pleading. He covered Castiel's hand with his own, made him stop, hastily unzipped his jeans, unbuckled his belt, pushed the restrictive material away from his body, felt his erection spring free from his briefs.

He gasped, stared at Castiel with naked need deep in his eyes, wanted the angel to do something, cried out when Castiel slowly knelt in front of him. He felt the angel's fibngers digging into his bare ass first, pressing into the flesh without mercy, before Castiel's mouth enclosed Dean's erection, took him deep into his wet warm mouth, lips stretching around him in their soft embrace.

Dean cried out for Castiel breathlessly, ran fingers through Castiel's hair, before his fingers supported Castiel's head as he fucked his cock eagerly into the angel's willing, pliant mouth. Dean's breath squeezed past clenched teeth, jaw tight, throat tighter still, as his world narrowed down to the feel of Castiel's mouth surrounding his arousal, tongue pleasuring him wih every sweep and pass, every gentle suckle of Castiel's lips, every time his tongue gently probed the slit of Dean's cock.

Dean's moans turned into cries, as Castiel's breath blasted from his nose, tickled across wet, heated skin as he continued sucking Dean off, taking his cock deeper with every bob of hos head, every gentle suckle with his mouth. Dean continued fucking into Castiel's wet warmth, felt his time drawing nearer, felt the exquisite feel of the angel's tongue drawing across the vein on the underside of his cock, felt the tip of it gently probe his slit once more. Dean leant his head back against the tree, disturbed a bird from the branches overhead with his loud yell as he came, flooded Castiel's mouth his come, fucked deeper into Castiel's mouth as he shuddered out his release eagerly.

Dean's eyes closed, and all he could see bursting behind his eyelids was fire and spun gold, unfurling, drawing patterns against the darkness as he screamed shamelessly for Castiel. H ebarely noticed when the angel pulled away from him with an almost pop, getting to his feet, turning tDean to face the tree, legs spread apart. He rubbed his still pant clad cock up against Dean's bare ass, grunted out his pleasure at even that small contact, continued bucking against him, until his arousal grew almost unbearable in its intensity.

Finally he stopped, released his straining erection from his pants, his briefs, before he spread his saliva across his cock in shining strands. He eased his finger inside Dean, made Dean's breath catch in a strangled cry in his throat, muscles clenching against the intrusion, before slowly relaxing against Castiel's hand. He moaned at the feel of the angel easing his finger slowly out, loosening the tight ring of muscle by gentle degrees, kissing the nape of his neck with soft, gentle lips as breath tickled and played across Dean's sensitive skin.

"Cas," Dean moaned out, eyes closed, voice a strangled note held deep within his throat, as his fingers flexed convulsively against the tree trunk in front of him, sensitive skin of his palms snagging against the rough surface of the bark.

He moaned out the angel's name once more as he leant back into Castiel, urged the angel to push his fingers deeper inside him, to stroke against his prostate more firmly, and the angel complied, leant in further still, leant his chest against Dean's back, so close the hunter could feel Castiel's heart beating.

He gasped out a strangled - "yes, Cas!" - when he felt the angel's fingers stroke across his prostate, sent shivers of pleasure coursing through his body, as his hips bucked against first the tree, then Castiel's palm. He barely noticed the pain of the bark rubbing against his skin; all he could feel was Castiel pleasuring him, making him feel good, alive, pleasured, and he wanted Castiel inside him.

As if he sensed Dean's thoughts, Castiel withdrew his fingers, spat upon his hand to hastily rub his saliva over his own erection, again, and a third time, groans falling from between parted, ripe lips as he worked. He leant in once more, wrapped his wings around Dean's body in their gentle, soft embrace to steady him, before he eased his cock inside Dean, stopped when he felt Dean tense up around him, sheathed himself all the way in when he felt the hunter relax once more.

Castiel shuddered against Dean, eyes closed, hands flexed as he felt the tightness of Dean pressing, clenching around his cock, heightening his arousal still further by the exquisite sensations of his fire and spun gold feel. His fingers ground into Dean's hips, twisted, manipulated the flesh, as he fucked hard into Dean, cries pulled from his chest by Dean pleasuring him, Dean beneath him, Dean being there.

He leant in, felt sunlight drizzling through his consciousness, touched his wings, warmed them, made him feel dizzy with unbound, unknowing lust, soon swallowed by a deeper feeling still, which felt like all consuming love for the hunter. Castiel shuddered, bucked, fucked into Dean, as the feeling of love grew stronger, threatened to take over, took over, consumed him in its red embrace. He gave into it, cried out in response to it, cried out again when the exquisite feel of his orgasm started unfurling in his abdomen, spilled forth through him and he gave in, caved, released his come into Dean, hips bucking furiously, driving his cock into Dean's tight hole, as Dean continued fucking himself hard onto Castiel himself.

Dean was aware of everything - the feel of the air playing across his skin, the feel of the bark beneath his forearms, the sounds of Castiel rutting furiously against him, the feel of Castiel filling him, pleasuring him, loving him. He could feel his erection hard, uncomfortable, throbbing, wanted to touch himself, pleasure himself, but held back, wanted Castiel to come first, before he would allow himself to come.

He heard Castiel's breathing change, felt his movements become more urgent, more erratic, his cock driving deeper into him with every thrust, Castiel's cries becoming higher, more needy, gasping in their purity, before he felt the sticky wetness of Castiel's come filling him. Dean screamed at that, came without being touched at the mere thought of Castiel being pleasured, at the feel of Castiel's come filling him, of knowing that he belonged to the angel, and would forevermore.

His come splashed against the tree in hot spurts, Castiel's name heavy upon his lips, a single tear squeezing past his shuttered eyelashes, as love threatened to overcome him. He leant his forehead against the tree in front of him, breathing hard, labored, intense bliss coursing through him, as he felt Castiel slowly withdraw. He felt the angel lean in once more, press a gentle kiss to Dean's neck, before he planted a more possessive kiss upon Dean's cheek.

Castiel knew that Dean was his, as much as Castiel belonged to Dean; their bond was unbreakable, unshakable, all consuming, strong. He sighed, breath riffling through Dean's short hair, made it flutter against his head as the hunter leant into Castiel, draped possessive arms around the angel and leant his cheek against his shoulder. Castiel saw another tear fall from between Dean's eyelashes, felt the pleasure, the need, the feeling of being unworthy to have Castiel settle deep with in Dean, and the angel held him close, cradled him in willing arms, gently caressing wings.

He had never seen Dean so laid bare, so willing to show what he really felt as in that one moment, and he cherished it, uncertain whether he would ever see that again. He covered Dean fully in his wings, wrapped them around him in their warm, comforting embrace, closed his eyes against the sunlight still streaming down from above. He smiled gently, felt the warmth settle through him, cover him in fire and spun gold, soothe him into gentle peace and love.

He felt Dean relax against him, felt him accept his love for what it was, return it fully, willingly, and his soul rejoiced at the perfection of a stolen moment in the woods, his love as pure as fire and spun gold ...

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** _This is the very last part of this story! Thank you so much for all your comments, and for everyone who favorited this story - it really means so much to me!! And now for the last part ... I hope you like it! _

**************************************************************************************

It had been two days since Sam had walked in upon Dean and Castiel making love, two days of near continual silence about the matter, and Dean had gotten worried. He wondered what his brother was thinking, how he was feeling, wondered what was going on in that mind of his that was keeping him so silent. The elder Winchester couldn't tell, couldn't even begin to guess, only gleaned faint hints of the stunned shock hidden deep within his brother's eyes when Sam thought he wasn't looking.

Dean felt sad, felt like Sam had been scared off from accepting the relationship, just when he was beginning to accept the idea that Castiel and Dean loved each other. If Dean could take any moments of his life back, erase them from view, he would erase that one moment. He didn't regret making love to Castiel - in truth he never would regret making love to the angel - instead he regretted Sam bearing first hand witness to it. He wondered again just what Sam was thinking, but knew better than to broach the subject with his brother. Call it cowardice on his part, perhaps embarrassment, never regret, Dean thought it best to wait it out - let Sam come to him to talk about it when he was ready.

The continuing search for the identity of the werewolf kept them too occupied for conversation beyond the werewolf itself for the next two days, and the murders didn't stop; the hearts continued being harvested, taken, eaten. It was always messy, never easy to deal with, still no clues as to the identity of the rogue wolf.

Then one night they got lucky, happened upon a scream in a distant alleyway while trolling the streets for trouble one dark, rainy night, while the moon hid her face behind clouds, yet the pull of her full embrace was strong, insistent, hard to ignore. Exchanging a look, Sam and Dean raced to the alleyway, Dean instinctively calling for Castiel, wanted the angel there for support, for back-up, needed his calming presence more than ever if there was a fight to be had.

They were too late; the woman was already dead by the time they reached her, eyes staring, chest ripped open, heart gone. Sam remained silent, stoic, blank faced and staring, while Dean was more vocal, cursed to the heavens for their late arrival. He kicked out at a nearby garbage can, sent its contents spilling, spinning across the already littered alleyway, to shore up at Castiel's feet, who'd appeared as if from nowhere. He stared intently at Dean, reached out to touch calming fingertips upon Dean's forehead, until the hunter stopped cursing, and calmness spread though his body, until he relaxed once again.

"There's blood," the angel said, his gruff voice cutting through the air, pointing out the thing that both Sam and Dean had missed in the initial upset over losing another victim.

"What?" Dean asked sharply, before he followed Castiel's gesture, his point towards the blood trailing away, down the alleyway, soon lost to sight within the shadows at the end of the alleyway. "Oh, right, so what are you standing there for? Quickly, before that thing gets away."

Sam and Castiel exchanged a brief glance, before the angel let Sam precede him, following in Dean's wake, down the alleyway, over the wall at the end of the litter strewn space, into the woods on the other side. They heard sounds of the werewolf's passage through the trees, cracking of branches, rustlings of leaves, fevered pants and grunts of exertion from lupine mouth, beastly throat.

Castiel followed Dean and Sam as they tracked through the woods, his wings ready to unfurl at a moment's notice, his angelic purity ready to strike should he need to smite. His face was expressionless, when finally, suddenly the trail went cold, the werewolf gone, lost somewhere deep in the woods with no telling where he, she, it had gone.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed loudly, punching the air with fists upraised, as he kicked a spray of leaves before him.

"We'll get him, Dean. Just keep looking, he can't be far away," Sam admonished, sounding calmer than his eyes looked, his frustration clear within his wavering gaze.

When Dean looked ready to protest, Castiel laid his hand on his chest, over his heart, while still staring steadily at Sam.

"Do as your brother says, Dean," the angel said, his gruff voice sounding deeper with command in the otherwise silent woods.

Sam looked surprised, but said nothing, just remained expressionless, as Dean pulled his frustration in by the reins, looked about them, before pointing in a likely direction.

"This way," he said, even as he reached up to gently stroke Castiel's hand, fingers lingering upon Castiel's.

The gesture, absent minded in its tenderness, wasn't lost on Sam. It was just another reminder of the other night. He turned away, heard Castiel and Dean move steadily away from him, further into the trees, leaving Sam no choice but to catch up.

Sam walked through the rain tossed night, eyes staring blindly ahead, trying to keep vaguely interested in where he walked, so that he didn't fall, trip, ensnare his feet in hidden tree branches on the well stocked forest floor. His mind kept playing over the scene he'd witnessed, of walking in on his brother and Castiel sharing the most intimate of moments, lips locked in a passionate kiss, Castiel's cock still sheathed in Dean's ass.

He closed his eyes, tried to erase the images from his mind, almost tripped when his foot caught in an upraised tree root. He felt Castiel's hands upon him suddenly, as the angel pulled him upright, didn't let go until he was certain Sam was steady once more. Sam surprised himself by not shaking the angel's hands from him, just accepted the help, still too dazed by recent events to react much.

He at least remembered to thank Castiel for the help, received a terse response as reply. He felt the angel leave him, return to Dean's side once more, as they continued their way through the closely packed trees, hard upon the heels of a werewolf; the same werewolf Sam had been trying to find information about before he walked in upon Dean and Castiel making love.

All thoughts of werewolves and possible lives lost slipped from Sam's mind once more as his mind replayed again the image of Castiel and Dean caught deep within a lover's embrace. He blinked, called himself stupid for being haunted by the replayed images. It wasn't as if he was unaware that they slept together, that their relationship had progressed far beyond a mere kiss, because of course they did, of course it had. Whenever they disappeared for great lengths of time, they were hardly having a picnic or shopping for baby clothes.

He shivered against a trickle of rain water snaking between his collar and his skin, the action and the coldness of the water bringing him back to reality. He cast a glance back at Castiel, to Dean, back again, saw their easy glances, the way they touched each other, seemed to mirror each other perfectly, flow through the night on matching wings of fire and ice and gentle love. He could see how well they complimented each other, how much they loved each other, how genuine their love was for one another. He wasn't blind, or stupid; merely shocked, stunned into numbness by having to face the reality of it.

He looked away, wondered again why he just couldn't be happy for them, suddenly realized that it was one thing to be aware of how physical they were, and another to have evidence of it, displayed in full color before his eyes. He sighed, didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this, decided to just leave it be until his mind was clearer, free from the initial shock of actually seeing them together.

He looked up at the sky, raindrops falling heavily into his eyes as a patch of clouds drifted, revealing the full moon hanging heavy in the sky. He heard Castiel and Dean's voices breaking the night gently in front of him, felt a shift, a change in the air as something large passed by him, cutting through the air with its menacing presence.

"Cas! Dean! Werewolf," he hissed, tried to keep as quiet as possible, so as not to alert the predator nearby, wondering as he did so if it was already too late.

The warning came seconds too late, and all Sam could do was watch the werewolf arch through the air, in a graceful leap towards his brother. Dean didn't even have a chance to turn, let alone move away, before the powerful beast was upon him, jaws snapping at his throat, saliva shining in the light as it dripped upon his brother's skin.

"Dean, NO," Sam shouted, started forward, only vaguely aware of Castiel shouting something in an unintelligible language, that only other angels would have understood.

Castiel saw everything as though in slow motion. He saw the lithe body twist, turn through the air, arching gracefully towards Dean's body, his lover's body, and a great rage coursed through him, consumed every fiber of his being, turned his vision red, clearer. He unfurled his wings, flapped them once, twice, launched himself through the air to knock the beast from Dean's body, before its jaws had a chance to close around Dean's throat.

Castiel's rage filtered through him, took him over, until nothing was left but him, his anger, his love for Dean flaring though him, begging to be protected. He gripped the werewolf's head between his deceptively slender hands, twisted sharply to the right, to the left, until the bones crackled and snapped beneath the onslaught. He leant down, pushed every inch of angelic power he could into the werewolf's body, obliterated everything the werewolf was and ever had been in a great backwash of light, an explosion ripping through the trees as he did so.

When the light faded, Castiel was the only one left. The werewolf had gone, had been obliterated into dust around the angel's knees, as Castiel raised his hands to the skies, to let the rain wash the dust from his palms, the tears from his cheeks, as he prayed to his Father.

He flinched when he felt Sam and Dean stand at his shoulders, both with their hands laid upon him, drawing him to his feet. Pure love shone from Dean's eyes, forgiveness from Sam's, respect from both. Castiel smiled, laid his hands upon them both and a backwash of light and purity washed through them all, earthed in the ground until nothing was left but three men standing in a loose circle in the rain, in the dark, quiet.

Dean reached forward, tilted Castiel's face to his, placed a gentle kiss upon the angel's lips, before he said - "Thank you, Cas. You saved my life."

"I would do it again, if you needed me too," Castiel replied, never taking his gaze from Dean's, blue eyes darker with his intensity.

He looked at Sam, then, who shrugged at the angel.

"I'm not gonna kiss you, dude," he said, with an attempt to try and hide a smile, before he surprised the angel with a brief, and rare hug.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, a look of intense surprise caught within them, before his arms gently hugged the younger Winchester. He patted the taller man's shoulder uncertainly, pleasure coursing through him, at the first show of final acceptance from Sam. The hug ended quickly, but the effect lasted much longer, the intention clear that whatever reluctance Sam had before was gone, stripped away when he'd seen Castiel save his brother.

Dean looked on this first genuine show of acceptance, a surprised smile caught on his lips, deep within his eyes, and he nodded appraisingly at his brother when Sam looked at him. Nothing was said aloud; every gesture counted between them, as they slowly made their way through the trees, back to civilization once more. Sam watched as Castiel and Dean's hands touched easily, fingers stroking against fingers in loving caresses, gently catching together and entwining at odd moments.

Sam smiled at the gestures, how easily they came for them, the love held within their gazes whenever they looked at one another, genuine in its intensity. His heart was at peace with the situation finally, could see that nothing would break them, could tear them apart and he was happy for them, truly so. He let them have their private moment, no longer jealous, no longer haunted by memories of catching them in the act, all forgiven, at peace with his own acceptance.

Once they were back at Dean's car, Sam waited until Castiel was firmly sitting in the passenger seat before pulling his brother to one side for a private chat. Dean looked up at his brother, saw nothing but peace in his brother's gaze knew what was coming before it was said, that it was going to be an easy ride.

"So?" Dean said, by way of prompting when Sam didn't immediately speak.

"So, I guess I've accepted that you and Castiel are going to be together for quite a while, huh?" Sam asked, looked down to the floor, as he scuffed the toe of his boot against the sidewalk.

"Yes, we are, Sam," Dean replied, in the tone of voice that brooked no argument.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the past couple days and I'm sorry I walked in on you," Sam said, quietly, so quietly Dean almost didn't hear him. "Just want you to know I'm cool with you - and Cas. As a couple."

"Apology accepted," Dean said, surprised that his brother had actually apologized.

He couldn't remember the last time that he'd done that, if ever.

"When you gonna get married?" Sam asked, raising his gaze to Dean's with the first smile he'd given his brother in a while.

"I dunno, but when we do, I'm gonna get you the prettiest bridesmaid dress you've ever seen," Dean laughed, as he clapped Sam upon the shoulder. "And ribbons for your hair."

"Jerk," Sam said, as he pushed his brother back.

"Bitch," Dean responded, nudging his brother and staring in at Castiel, who was watching them, an amused look upon his peaceful face.

"I'm guessing you two will want to spend the night together, huh?" Sam asked, quietly, voice sounding lost for a moment. "I'll get another room."

"You'd do that?" Dean asked, just as quietly, as he studied his brother's face closely.

There was a hint of wistfulness caught deep within his brother's gaze, a hint of wanting love just the way Dean and Castiel had it, sadly lacking in his own life. There was no jealousy there, just sadness, longing, a need to be loved just as Dean was. There was silence between them once more, which was answer enough for Dean. He reached up to grip his brother's shoulder in a friendly grip, made Sam look at him, an uncertain smile on his lips.

"You'll find someone, Sam," Dean said, uncertain as to what to say. "Someone better than Ruby."

"I know," Sam replied, lapsing into silence once more.

"Motel?" Dean asked.

"Motel," Sam nodded, before he led the way to the car, climbed into the back seat, nodded at Castiel gently, who smiled back.

Dean climbed in behind the wheel, started the engine and pulled away from the curb, before they headed back to the motel ...

***************

Castiel's body arched up into Dean's, a hiss hanging in the air from eager, parted lips as Dean's fingers brushed against the angel's wrists. A moan of need fell from Castiel's mouth as Dean bound the angel's wrists above his head, using his own tie to bind his wrists to the bedposts. Dean could feel Castiel's erection pressing firmly into his leg, as he writhed against the hunter, hips rocking gently against Dean's thigh, more insistently when Castiel felt the pleasurable friction against his hard cock.

Dean's breath quickened in his throat, teeth clenched as his own erection grew between his legs, stiffened, grew harder to ignore, and he settled his body against Castiel's, rutted helplessly against the angel, grunts escaping from his lips, as he fucked his hips hard against Castiel's. Their cocks rubbed one against the other, their thick lengths pleasured by the friction, as their hips ground against each other, grunts soon turning into full blown cries as orgasms started to pool beneath super heated flesh.

Castiel's cries turned bird like, fragile, whispery as he came closer to completion, eyes staring blind and huge up at the ceiling, his wrists strained against his bonds, struggled to get free, as his orgasm bled down from his abdomen, stiffened his cock still further, tightened his balls, until he cried out, come spurting out over Dean's thigh in thick strands, as his hips rocked and fucked hard against the hunter.

Dean watched him while he came, fascinated by the beauty of perfection held deep within the angel's face, the exquisite look of pleasure flashing across his face as he came, sweaty flush staining his cheeks, as his lips formed a perfect "O" as he almost screamed out his release.

Dean stopped, denied himself his own release, didn't want to come until he was fully sheathed inside his angel, until he could feel Castiel tight and warm and perfect around him. He was too hasty for the lube, spread Castiel's still sticky come across his throbbing member eagerly, breathy gasps falling from parted lips as his fingers enclosed his engorged flesh. For the briefest of moments, Dean imagined that his hand was Castiel's tight hole surrounding his cock, cried out in pleasure, almost came, pulled himself back, just in time.

He smeared his fingers through Castiel's release once more, eased one finger inside Castiel, spread the tight ring of muscles wider and made Castiel cry out, hips arching as far as they would go with Dean's weight upon him. Dean waited against the initial reluctance, the first resistance disappeared, until the angel settled around him, muscles relaxing enough to let Dean press his finger further in, to draw it out once more, thrust it in, striking Castiel's prostate with every other thrust. He added another finger, watched as Castiel thrashed his head, begged Dean to take him, bucked his hips against his hand, tried to fuck himself upon Dean's fingers desperately.

Dean slid his fingers free, made Castiel complain, before he spread some more of Castiel's come across his own cock. He angled Castiel's legs wider, hooked one ankle against his shoulder, pressed the head of his cock against the angel's tight entrance, before he eased himself in. He whimpered out Castiel's name, eyes closed against the exquisite feel of the angel's velvety warmth surrounding his throbbing member, held himself in position while Castiel settled around him, tightened, felt good wrapped around him.

Dean started moving against the angel, thrust his hard shaft into his exquisite tight warmth, again, again, harder, more forcefully as he picked up the pace. His breath caught in his throat, came out in little grunts of exertion, mingled with cries of Castiel's name growing louder. Castiel fucked himself hard against Dean, face open, mirroring the intense pleasure shuddering through him, heightened by having his hands tied above his head, restricting him from touching his lover, made the feel of Dean moving inside him more pleasurable.

He cried out, could feel his time coming near, wanted to jerk off, but couldn't. He tugged against his bonds, wanted to reach down and touch himself, to pleasure himself, but couldn't break free; his bonds were too tight. His cock grew uncomfortably hard, and Castiel groaned a long drawn out note of need, wanted, needed to come, begged Dean to do it for him in breathy gasps, heady moans, insistent cries. He yelled out a pleasured cry when he felt Dean's fingers wrap around his throbbing member, started to stroke him firmly and the angel fucked himself hard into Dean's palm, onto Dean's cock, felt the world slip away for an instant on waves of insistent pleasure.

Dean felt Castiel's body tighten, ripples of pleasure coursing through the angel's body, before he shuddered against him, breath catching in his throat before he came, filled Castiel up with his sticky release, hips stuttering as a white hot orgasm raced through him, stripped him bare, made him feel pleasured and weak in its wake.

His hips fucked harder, deeper into Castiel, as he rode out the last of his orgasm, with almost screams of the angel's name, fucked him harder still when he felt Castiel's hole tighten around his cock, the muscles restricting moments before Castiel orgasmed, released his come across Dean's hand, across his lover's abdomen in thick strands. Castiel shuddered against Dean, cried out for his lover helplessly, closed his eyes against the pleasure threatening to overcome him.

Gradually, finally, their bodies slowed, stilled, remained entwined as their breath mingled, gazes locked, loving, intense, perfection. Castiel smiled, a small flicker of a grin touching his full lips, before he reached up, claimed a kiss from Dean's mouth, a little innocent, chaste in comparison with the act they'd just performed. Dean closed his eyes, kissed him back, bodies still entwined, happy with the knowledge that now Sam was in his own room, they had all night to pleasure each other, to love each other, to be together ....

-fini-


End file.
